<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar Baby to Just Baby by SuperBaekTrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365071">Sugar Baby to Just Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBaekTrash/pseuds/SuperBaekTrash'>SuperBaekTrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Mafia AU, Mpreg, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, mafia leader chanyeol, sugar baby ish Baekhyun, sugar daddy ish, this suddenly turned from smutty to super domestic fluff i don't know how</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBaekTrash/pseuds/SuperBaekTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship was simple: Chanyeol got horny, they fucked, and Baekhyun got paid.<br/>It gets a lot more complicated when Baekhyun finds out he's pregnant with the heirs to the biggest mafia in all of Seoul</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#𝓑𝓪𝓫𝔂𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕱𝖊𝖘𝖙𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sugar Baby to Just Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BMF 2020</p><p>- Code :  Self Prompt </p><p>- Pairing : Chanyeol/Baekhyun</p><p>- Carrier : Baekhyun</p><p>- Pregnancy : Pre/During</p><p>- Babies : One or more</p><p>- Prompt : Baekhyun is nothing but a fuck toy to the big bad mafia leader Park Chanyeol but it all changes when he learns that he is with child</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun was in the middle of making his <em>nth</em> caramel latte of the morning when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He knew exactly who it was, which was precisely why he chose to ignore it and go on about making more caramel lattes. The specific someone could wait until Baekhyun’s shift ended in two hours. His phone vibrated twice more before it went silent again.</p><p>Not even ten minutes later when he was about to turn to the next customer in line, he was met with two tall men in suits right in front of him.</p><p>“Mr. Park requests your presence immediately,” one of them said, Baekhyun couldn’t remember his name.</p><p>“Not happening, he can wait,” Baekhyun said, and reached over trying to call over the next customer but the other man moved aside to block his way.</p><p>“Mr. Park has ordered us to give you two warnings before we drag you out,” he said.</p><p>“Where’s the second?” Baekhyun asked, already losing his patience.</p><p>“That was it,” the other one said.</p><p>Baekhyun huffed. “He can wait two more hours,” he snapped.</p><p>The two men exchanged a simple look before walking around the register towards the <em>Employees Only </em>door.</p><p>“<em>Don’t you dare</em>,” Baekhyun called after them but his words went unheard.</p><p>They were at his side in minutes, wrapping their hands around his arms and carefully pulling him out.</p><p>Baekhyun did little to protest, not wanting to cause panic in the middle of a coffee shop in rush hour, though the scene before the customers’ eyes was anything but normal.</p><p>There was a sleek black car parked in front of the coffee shop waiting for them, one Baekhyun was very familiar with.</p><p>Unceremoniously, the men opened the back door and pushed him inside.</p><p>“Our agreement was for you to answer when I called,” was the first thing Park Chanyeol said to him once the door closed and the car began moving.</p><p>Baekhyun couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “I was in the middle of <em>work</em>, not that you would understand…”</p><p>“Oh I understand perfectly,” Chanyeol said, in his rich deep voice. “What <em>you </em>don’t understand is that we have a deal, and you will do very good to comply with it.”</p><p>Baekhyun scoffed but didn’t say anything.</p><p>“We’re going to Italy,” Chanyeol began once he realized Baekhyun wasn’t going to ask where they were headed.</p><p>At that Baekhyun whipped his head around. “Going <em>where</em>?”</p><p>“Naples, Italy,” Chanyeol replied nonchalant. “I am meeting with a prestigious mafia leader there and you will be accompanying me.”</p><p>“I thought mafia leaders couldn’t afford to have <em>liabilities</em>,” Baekhyun said.</p><p>Chanyeol scoffed. “Who says you’re a liability? You’re my <em>pet</em>, I <em>own </em>you.”</p><p>Baekhyun almost gagged at his words. He hated when Chanyeol referred to him that way. “No one <em>owns </em>me,” he snapped.</p><p>“Believe what you want,” was all Chanyeol said to that, “our plane will leave in two hours, that leaves enough time for you to freshen up before we leave.”</p><p>Baekhyun was quiet.</p><p>“If you<em> behave</em>, I’ll take you to anywhere you want to go in Europe when I’m done with my business,” Chanyeol said. His tone was still harsh and unforgiving, but Baekhyun knew it was his way to please him.  </p><p>“I make no promises,” Baekhyun said, because he knew regardless of how he “behaved” he would get what he wanted.</p><p>“Come give me a kiss,” Chanyeol said.</p><p>Baekhyun rolled his eyes but slid across the middle seat to Chanyeol anyways. Chanyeol pulled him onto his lap and brought their lips together.</p><p>Baekhyun hated being told what to do, that much was obvious, but at the end of the day, lying in bed naked next to the one called Park Chanyeol was <em>not </em>something he complained about often.</p><p>Chanyeol was an amazing kisser, Baekhyun always let him take the lead, let him explore Baekhyun’s mouth with his soft tongue that somehow always tasted like alcohol.</p><p>Right as Baekhyun moaned into their kiss the car came to a stop and the driver told them they’d arrived at the airport.</p><p>Composing themselves for a brief moment the two stepped out and were greeted by Chanyeol’s tall handsome men.</p><p>The two led the way while Chanyeol and Baekhyun followed. They received curious stares as they made their way through the airport, Chanyeol was used to it already but Baekhyun, even after months of being associated with Chanyeol, still felt scrutinized under other peoples’ eyes.</p><p>“Don’t let them bother you,” Chanyeol would always say, but it was easy for him to say when <em>he </em>was the big bad alpha.</p><p>Various airport staff members accompanied them to the private wing of the airport where Chanyeol’s jet was being prepared.</p><p>Chanyeol handed him a bag when they reached the private lounge and told him to go get ready.</p><p>There was a private room prepared for him equipped with a luxurious bathroom and a bed if he wanted to rest in the occasion that they had time.</p><p>Once he was clean and changed he returned to the main lounge where Chanyeol was looking intently at the screen of his iPad in front of him.</p><p>Baekhyun took up a seat across from Chanyeol and pulled out his phone, brainstorming an excuse to give his boss.</p><p>“Mr. Park, we are ready for departure,” one of the staff members announced as he stepped into the room.</p><p>“Excellent,” Chanyeol said, getting up from his seat. He gestured for Baekhyun to follow as they made their way inside the luxurious jet followed by Chanyeol’s two lackeys.</p><p>Sitting beside Chanyeol, Baekhyun was soon handed a glass of champagne and a bowl of the prettiest strawberries he’d had ever seen.</p><p>Baekhyun kept his mouth shut, happily munching on his strawberries, barely sipping the champagne.</p><p>“Why Italy?” Baekhyun said in the middle of his fifth strawberry.</p><p>“Most powerful mafias in the world,” Chanyeol said, “I’m hoping to strike a deal with one of them.”</p><p>“Sounds dangerous,” Baekhyun said, picking up the glass of champagne.</p><p>“If you’re not careful, yes,” Chanyeol said.</p><p>Baekhyun froze for a second. He’d never heard Chanyeol say something was dangerous.</p><p>“Relax,” Chanyeol said, noticing Baekhyun’s momentary panic. “We have no intentions of provoking them.”</p><p> </p><p>♤</p><p> </p><p>Their first day in Italy went by uneventful, they had lunch at the hotel, lounged in the massive bathtub in their room, tried on clothes for the night event.  </p><p>Baekhyun tried not to dwell upon the fact that he was wearing a 3,000 dollar Dior suit and instead focused on doing his hair.</p><p>“A few things before we go,” Chanyeol started from where he sat on a velvet armchair by the window, “try not to speak,” was the first thing he said, “stay with me the entire time, and do <em>not </em>disobey any orders I give you.”</p><p>Baekhyun nodded along with him.</p><p>“Do you understand? <em>Speak</em>,” Chanyeol grunted.</p><p>“I understand,” Baekhyun said.</p><p>His hands were sweating as he picked up his makeup pouch. This wasn’t the usual night at a club in Gangnam where everyone feared Chanyeol—Baekhyun felt safe those nights, knowing no one would hurt him as long as he was with Chanyeol. This time Chanyeol wouldn’t be the most powerful man there.</p><p>Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice Chanyeol approach until he had his arms around Baekhyun comfortingly.</p><p>“It’ll be fine, you have nothing to worry about,” Chanyeol said, placing a kiss on the side of his head. “You just need to get through tonight and then when we get back you I’ll reward you for your good behavior, how does that sound?”</p><p>Baekhyun nodded.</p><p>“Speak,” Chanyeol said and pinched his butt cheek, making Baekhyun squeal.</p><p>“Yes, that sounds good,” Baekhyun said.</p><p>It <em>sounded </em>great but there was a little voice in the back of Baekhyun’s mind that warned him that it was <em>not</em> a great idea.</p><p> </p><p>♤</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol spoke English most of the night, leaving Baekhyun to pick up the few words he knew from his conversations, not that it helped Baekhyun understand even relatively what they were talking about. Chanyeol rarely acknowledged him, just keeping an arm around his waist or a hand on his back. Baekhyun sipped on the various beverages that were being served but never actually finished any of them. Chanyeol’s two most trusted men followed them around but never said anything either so Baekhyun easily grew very bored.</p><p>His feet started hurting after a few hours of just standing and walking around.</p><p>“I want to sit down,” Baekhyun whispered to Chanyeol once they were alone for a moment.</p><p>“Just a little more, I still have to speak with the leader I came here to see,” Chanyeol said, tightening his grip around Baekhyun’s waist.</p><p>Baekhyun let out a sigh. “Why can’t you talk with him alone? I’ll go back to our hotel then you meet me there?”</p><p>“<em>No</em>,” was all Chanyeol replied.</p><p>Baekhyun remained silent after that.</p><p>Chanyeol picked up a glass of what looked like whiskey from a waiter walking by and downed it in one gulp. After setting the glass down he hooked his arm in Baekhyun’s and started walking towards the back of the ballroom.</p><p>It was evident who the powerful mafia leader was, surrounded by guards in suits and attracting the attention of everyone standing close by.</p><p>As another man walked away from the mafia leader, Chanyeol took the opportunity to approach him, his arm returning its hold around Baekhyun’s waist.</p><p>They started to speak English and Baekhyun began to zone out. He could only think about how good he’d make Chanyeol fuck him to make up for all the standing and walking he’d made him do.</p><p>His thoughts were disturbed when he felt Chanyeol’s grip on him tighten. Baekhyun caught a single glimpse of the mafia leader reaching a hand towards him before Chanyeol was gently pulling him back.</p><p>The man looked displeased, and so did Chanyeol. They stared each other down for a long pause before the man broke into a chuckle and pat Chanyeol on the shoulder.  They fell back into conversation shortly after though it wasn’t long until they were finally leaving.    </p><p>Chanyeol didn’t waste any more time on anyone else, heading straight for the exit of the large ballroom, where their car was already waiting outside.</p><p>The two bodyguards climbed in the front seat, the taller one taking the wheel, while Chanyeol almost forcefully pushed Baekhyun inside.</p><p>“Did something happen?” Baekhyun asked once Chanyeol was seated beside him.</p><p>Chanyeol replied by crushing his lips onto Baekhyun’s without any warning, pulling him onto his lap, shoving the expensive blazer off of his shoulders.</p><p>“You’re <em>mine</em>,” Chanyeol growled against his lips. “I don’t want anyone else touching you.” He sounded so feral, it made Baekhyun’s heart go crazy.</p><p>Chanyeol’s hands were on his ass, kneading his soft globes like they were dough.</p><p>Baekhyun’s cheeks flushed from the thought that Chanyeol’s men were watching their intimacy, though Baekhyun made no effort to stop, hands reaching for the buttons on Chanyeol’s shirt to reveal his rippling abs.</p><p>“Whatever you want tonight, I’ll give it to you,” Baekhyun said, not that it was usually different from that.</p><p>“I want to fuck you nice and hard,” Chanyeol had the decency to whisper. “Until you’re screaming my name, begging me to stop.”</p><p>Baekhyun replied by opening his mouth, sucking on Chanyeol’s tongue the moment it shoved its way past his lips.</p><p>Baekhyun heard music start playing in the car, probably to cover their increasingly loud moans.</p><p>It felt like it had been seconds since they’d left the ballroom but the car soon slowed to a stop and they had to part in order to get out.</p><p>Chanyeol’s impatience had him picking Baekhyun up in his arms and rushing to the elevator, where the single person that had already made their way inside quickly ran out, leaving them the only two people in the enclosed space.</p><p>Baekhyun managed to push the button to their floor before Chanyeol let go of his legs and shoved him against the wall, crashing their lips together again.</p><p>“You’re…” Baekhyun panted between the kiss, “so—<em>possessive</em>.”</p><p>Chanyeol only kissed him back with more force and started to grind his clothed cock against Baekhyun’s, both of which were already decently hard.</p><p>The elevator dinged, signifying that they’d arrived at the correct floor and Chanyeol carried Baekhyun out without breaking their kiss.</p><p>Baekhyun didn’t bother to stop and think how Chanyeol had single-handedly taken out his key card and unlocked the door, walking straight to the enormous master bedroom and throwing Baekhyun on the bed.</p><p>Their clothes were gone in the next minute, Baekhyun’s legs spread open while he sat at the edge of the bed, completely bare before Chanyeol.</p><p>Even after so many times of doing this, Baekhyun still felt himself go red.</p><p>“God you’re beautiful,” Chanyeol said, almost to himself. It had been a while since last time they’d seen each other and Baekhyun’s skin was its usual milky white, though not for long, he knew. He was ready for the marks Chanyeol would leave behind with his mouth and his teeth, to the point where he would be left with no choice but to cover up every inch of his body so that no one else would see the hickeys and love bites that would grace his skin.</p><p>He expected Chanyeol to start with that, but instead he dropped to his knees in front of Baekhyun and pulled him closer to the edge by his thighs.</p><p>Baekhyun barely had time to process what Chanyeol was about to do before he felt a hot tongue across his hole.</p><p>The moan that came out of Baekhyun’s lips was downright obscene, both from surprise and sheer pleasure of it.</p><p>Chanyeol swirled his tongue around his rim before sucking on it sloppily, ravishing his hole as if it were the sweetest lollipop he’d ever had. He ate Baekhyun out like he was a full course meal from the best restaurant in Italy.</p><p>Chanyeol had eaten him out before, but never like this, never like his life depended on it. His grip on his thighs tightened, and he pulled Baekhyun impossibly closer, stuffing his face with Baekhyun’s hole.</p><p>“Ah—<em>Chan</em>—” he couldn’t even form coherent sentences. Tears formed in his eyes from the pleasure. “<em>Don’t stop</em>,” he choked.</p><p>Chanyeol continued to suck and lick his hole, lightly pushing the tip of his tongue past the ring of muscle every few seconds.</p><p>Baekhyun felt the pressure build in his stomach, beads of precum forming at the tip of his pretty little cock.</p><p>He threw his head back when he felt Chanyeol’s tongue push past his rim completely, curling onto itself inside him, stroking his walls.</p><p>Chanyeol started tongue fucking him viciously, not giving him enough time to barely even breathe. He gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white, squirming in pleasure, the only thing holding him down being Chanyeol’s firm grip on his thighs.</p><p>“Chanyeol—I’m—” Chanyeol had never let him last this long, always edging him to no end, only letting him cum when his cock was buried in Baekhyun’s tight heat.</p><p>Baekhyun moaned the loudest he ever had while his pussy was shoved against Chanyeol’s face, and for a second his vision went white and his dick spilled hot cum all over his stomach.</p><p>It was only when Baekhyun forcefully pushed Chanyeol as he squirmed from overstimulation that Chanyeol finally stopped, obscenely wiping all of the saliva from his face with the back of his hand.</p><p>Baekhyun had never had such a quick and intense orgasm without his dick even being touched, that alone said wonders about the power of Chanyeol’s mouth.</p><p>They both paused to catch their breaths, looking into each other’s eyes for a few moments before Chanyeol climbed on top of him again and attacked his lips.</p><p>Baekhyun didn’t care that he tasted himself on Chanyeol’s tongue, he just needed to feel Chanyeol’s skin against his again. </p><p>While his lips were distracted by Chanyeol’s, he felt two fingers prod at his hole, the saliva acting as lube.</p><p>Chanyeol’s impatience was back as he pushed two fingers in at once without warning, making Baekhyun bite down on Chanyeol’s lips on accident, filling his mouth with the taste of blood.</p><p>Chanyeol only groaned and kissed him harder, hammering his fingers into Baekhyun’s hole.</p><p>Still sensitive from the abuse from moments earlier, Baekhyun squirmed underneath Chanyeol but his strong body held him down.</p><p>Baekhyun’s lips stopped being able to keep up with Chanyeol’s so he just let the mafia lord assault his mouth while he tried to focus on the fingers in his hole.</p><p>Chanyeol moved to Baekhyun’s neck where he knew Baekhyun was most sensitive, sucking a love mark right underneath his jaw. He started a trail of kisses and marks all down his chest until his lips found his nipples and started to suck and lick at them.</p><p>Baekhyun’s hands went to Chanyeol’s hair, running his fingers through the platinum blonde strands, enjoying the feeling of Chanyeol’s teeth grazing his nipple.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Baekhyun panted.</p><p>Baekhyun could see the hunger in Chanyeol’s eyes, a hunger that went deeper than the need to fuck. It was like the Italian mafia leader had struck a chord in Chanyeol and he turned into a possessive Alpha wolf.</p><p>“Are you ready baby?” Chanyeol asked, licking around his nipples to soothe the bites.</p><p>“Yes, please,” Baekhyun whined.</p><p>In an instant, Chanyeol was gone, and Baekhyun almost had the breath knocked out of him when suddenly his hole felt empty.</p><p>When Baekhyun looked up Chanyeol had a small bottle of lube in his hands and was tearing open a condom.</p><p>“Don’t,” Baekhyun said, despite the millions of red flags that his brain was giving him. “Let’s just do it raw tonight, I want to feel you.”</p><p>Chanyeol looked up at him and stared into his eyes for a second, searching for reassurance, in the next second, he was tossing the condom aside and climbing back onto the bed, in between Baekhyun’s legs.</p><p>He coated his fingers in the lube and brought them back to Baekhyun’s hole in a single thrust, hitting his sweet spot right on the mark, eliciting the loudest moan from Baekhyun so far.</p><p>“Oh my god, please just fuck me,” Baekhyun begged like a bitch in heat.</p><p>“Anything for my pretty baby,” Chanyeol said and without any further warning, he pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his cock.</p><p>Baekhyun’s hands gripped Chanyeol’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin, making Chanyeol freeze.</p><p>“Did I hurt you?” he asked.</p><p>Baekhyun shook his head. “Just… need… a second,” he gasped. He gestured for him to keep going.</p><p>Chanyeol pushed the rest of the way in slowly, letting Baekhyun adjust to his length. Sometimes Baekhyun forgot how big Chanyeol actually was.</p><p>He set a slow but hard pace, changing his angle ever so slightly until he forced a loud moan out of Baekhyun, telling him he’d found the right spot again.</p><p>Baekhyun’s cock was hard against his stomach, leaking precum, without even having been touched.</p><p>Once Baekhyun had adjusted to the size, Chanyeol switched to a more brutal pace, solely with the intention of getting them both off.</p><p>Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, pulling him closer until their chests touched and he could feel Chanyeol’s labored breathing against his neck.</p><p>His nails dug into Chanyeol’s skin as Chanyeol thrust into his tight heat, hitting his prostate without fail each time.</p><p>Baekhyun’s moans got louder the closer he got to his release, his nails digging deeper into Chanyeol’s back.</p><p>“Scream for me Baekhyun, scream so everyone in this building can hear you,” Chanyeol growled into his ear. “Let them know how good I fuck you.”</p><p>Almost as if Chanyeol had flipped a switch, Baekhyun let out a loud cry as his orgasm washed over him and left his chest covered in white.</p><p>“Keep—<em>going</em>,” he managed once he noticed Chanyeol start to slow down.</p><p>Baekhyun practically mewled from oversensitivity as tears pooled in his eyes, but he wasn’t going to let Chanyeol stop until he’d finished.</p><p>“You’re so good to me Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said as he continued to thrust into Baekhyun’s hole, placing kisses on the side of his face.</p><p>His pace soon began to falter, telling Baekhyun that Chanyeol was close.</p><p>Still high on cloud nice, Baekhyun begged, “Cum in me Chanyeol, I want to know how it feels, please.”</p><p>Chanyeol searched his eyes for assurance for a second before giving in and finishing with a hard thrust, painting Baekhyun’s insides white.</p><p>They were still for a few seconds, breathing each other’s air, coming down from their high.</p><p>Then, a thought rang in Baekhyun’s mind.</p><p>
  <em>What did I just do?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>♤</p><p> </p><p>It had been a few weeks since Baekhyun last visited his mother, the day he’d planned on visiting her being the day Chanyeol had kidnapped him and took him to Italy. Not that it would’ve made a difference the day he visited her, nothing had changed—he would’ve been told if something happened.</p><p>The hospital staff was already familiar with him, handing him his visitor pass without even having to ask his name or give him directions.</p><p>On the walk to the wing his mother was staying in, Baekhyun had time to finally think and breathe alone. He’d never spent so much time with Chanyeol at once, albeit he’d enjoyed it he couldn’t help but feel suffocated, a single thought plaguing the back of his mind.</p><p>There was a nurse in the room when he arrived, she appeared to be running standard check-up procedures which Baekhyun told her to proceed despite his presence. In the time which she did so, she informed Baekhyun of his mother’s condition—nothing had changed, as he already knew. It was a small relief nonetheless, it meant she hadn’t gotten worse. The nurse said she spoke a few words every day, but nothing more than pieces of sentences that didn’t make sense.</p><p>“I think it would help if you spent more time with her,” the nurse said to him.</p><p>“I’ll try,” was all Baekhyun said in response. And he did try, every day he tried. He thought about his mother every single day, telling himself to visit her, but every time he got on the bus he always got off at the wrong stop. It hurt him too much to see her in that state, his heart could only take so much.</p><p>Once the nurse left, he pulled up the armchair by the window close to the bedside and gently took his mother’s hand in his.</p><p>“Mom,” he said, finding it hard to keep his voice from breaking. “Please get better,” he pleaded. “I need you.”</p><p>He said the same things as always, hoping that one day she would hear him and do as he asked.</p><p>“Baek—hyun,” his mother croaked.</p><p>Baekhyun’s eyes grew wide. “Mom?”</p><p>“My son,” she said.</p><p>At that, his tears rolled down his cheeks. “It’s me mom, it’s Baekhyun, your son.”</p><p>Baekhyun looked at her face expectantly, waiting for a reply, but one never came.  He smiled to himself nonetheless, she had said his name, called him her son. Baekhyun couldn’t remember the last time his mother said his name.</p><p>“I love you mom,” Baekhyun whispered.</p><p>He stayed with her a while longer, telling her about his trip to Europe, careful not to mention Chanyeol, talking about all of the amazing sights he saw and the incredible things he ate and did.</p><p>His mother stayed quiet throughout it all, but Baekhyun was still satisfied with having heard her speak once.</p><p>What felt like hours later, when his legs and hands had grown numb, and the tears on his cheeks had long dried, Baekhyun bid his goodbye with a sweet kiss to his mother’s hand.</p><p>He left her room with a smile on his lips and a newfound sense of hope.</p><p>Walking down the final hallway that led to the exit, Baekhyun saw a pregnant woman and her husband walking out of a doctor’s office and his smile fell, thoughts flooding his mind.</p><p>He hadn’t realized he’d stopped walking until the doctor from said office stepped out and acknowledged him.</p><p>“Is there something I can help you with Mr. Byun?” the doctor asked.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun nodded. “I wanted to… run some <em>tests</em>.”</p><p>The doctor seemed to understand what he meant because he opened the door to his office and beckoned Baekhyun inside.</p><p>“Did you want a standard test?” the doctor asked.</p><p>“When will I know the results?” Baekhyun asked.</p><p>“The earliest I could give them to you would be tomorrow morning,” the doctor replied, “although there <em>are </em>more convenient options available, it will be the most accurate and most thorough.”</p><p>“That’s fine,” Baekhyun said. He could wait another day.</p><p>“Alright, it won’t take long, I’ll have a nurse come take your blood while I pull up your records,” the doctor told him.</p><p>Baekhyun just nodded and took a seat on the examination bed in anticipation for the nurse.</p><p>“Mr. Byun would you please confirm some information for me?” the doctor asked, to which Baekhyun nodded. “Alright, date of birth?”</p><p>“May 6<sup>th</sup>, 1992.”</p><p>“Phone number and email?”</p><p>Baekhyun supplied what the doctor needed.</p><p>“Home address? You may give me a new one in case it’s changed.”</p><p>Baekhyun rattled off his apartment address, which was the one in the system since he received his mother’s bills regularly.</p><p>“Alright, it all sounds good. Did you want the results delivered to—”</p><p>“<em>No</em>,” Baekhyun blurted, a bit too quickly. “I-I’ll come get them, so I can see my mom again,” he lied. Baekhyun knew for a fact Chanyeol had cameras or lackeys monitoring his apartment day and night so he didn’t want to risk him finding anything out.</p><p>“Okay, no problem, I’ll give you a call when they’re ready—”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, I’ll just stop by around noon. Will they be ready by then?” Baekhyun asked.</p><p>The doctor must’ve seen the eagerness in his eyes, because he said, “I’ll have them done as soon as possible.”</p><p>Baekhyun nodded in thanks just as a nurse walked in carrying supplies for a blood test.</p><p> </p><p>♤</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun didn’t sleep well that night, his thoughts keeping him awake. All of the <em>what ifs </em>and the possible situations that he could be in if his biggest fears were true. The more he tried to convince himself that he was wrong the less he believed himself.</p><p>He already started to prepare and plan for the worst.</p><p>His alarm started going off after what felt like barely an hour of him finally falling asleep and he was forced to get up.</p><p>Opting for wearing a turtleneck rather than makeup to cover up all of the marks on his neck, Baekhyun was quick to get dressed and head to work, aiming to get there a bit earlier than his shift so he could make himself a strong coffee.</p><p>“Good morning Baekhyun, glad to have you back,” his boss greeted.</p><p>“Hi boss, I’m sorry—”</p><p>“Stop apologizing,” his boss cut in, “had you been anyone else and I would’ve fired you, but you’re my best barista.”</p><p>“Thank you Soo, really, you have no idea how much I appreciate it,” Baekhyun said.</p><p>Kyungsoo held open his arms. “Come on, I know you need it.”</p><p>Baekhyun just smiled and accepted his friend’s hug.</p><p>“How’s your mom? You haven’t mentioned her often,” Kyungsoo said while still holding onto Baekhyun.</p><p>“She’s good, better I think. I visited her yesterday and she…” his voice broke, making Kyungsoo hold him tighter, “she said my name…”</p><p>“Baek that’s great, it means she’s coming back,” Kyungsoo said excitedly.</p><p>Kyungsoo’s bright smile once they parted took a weight off of Baekhyun’s shoulders.</p><p>“I’m going to visit her again today once my shift ends,” Baekhyun said.</p><p>Kyungsoo nodded in approval. “Yes, visit her as much as you can. But for now, let’s get to work…”</p><p> </p><p>♤</p><p> </p><p>It was noon before Baekhyun even realized it and Kyungsoo was shooing him from behind the counter, telling him to take a nice long walk to the hospital and take the rest of the day off instead of coming back for a double.</p><p>His palms were sweaty despite the afternoon breeze as he made his way to the hospital, which was just a short 15-minute walk from the coffee shop.</p><p>He tried not to think the worst despite the feeling that was lodged in his gut. He belatedly realized that he was still wearing his light brown apron from work. Reaching into the front pocket he felt something small and hard, sending him into a panic.</p><p>He ran the rest of the way to the hospital, clutching tightly to the piece of plastic inside his pocket.</p><p>Sweat was running down his nape and his breathing was labored by the time he got to the massive building with glass windows, but not just from the run.</p><p>His desperation to get to the bathroom earned him curious stares from the other people milling around the hospital lobby, but he paid them no mind.</p><p>Locking himself in the bathroom he took the plastic out of his apron and examined it closely.</p><p>His heart dropped seeing the nearly full pill tablet. He was supposed to be almost done with his cycle, but he hadn’t even taken half of the pills.</p><p>“I’m fucked,” he whispered to himself. A million thoughts were going through his head that he couldn’t manage to breathe properly.</p><p>He didn’t realize how long he’d been in the bathroom until he heard a soft knock on the door.</p><p>“Mr. Byun? Is that you?” came a female voice from the outside, which he easily recognized as his mother’s primary nurse and one of the sweetest women he knew.</p><p>“I-I’m coming,” he said.</p><p>“Your doctor is waiting for you,” the nurse said to him once he stepped outside. “Is everything okay? Are you in danger?”</p><p>Baekhyun shook his head, not wanting to worry the nurse. “Just needed to use the restroom…”</p><p>The woman didn’t look convinced but didn’t question him further.</p><p>“You know where to go?” she asked to which Baekhyun just nodded.</p><p>The doctor was seated at his desk when Baekhyun was ushered inside and asked to take a seat. He wordlessly handed Baekhyun a stack of papers and allowed him to read it on his own.</p><p>
  <em>Positive</em>
</p><p>That was all Baekhyun could see, that was all his eyes could focus on.</p><p>“Baekhyun? Baekhyun are you alright?” the doctor asked.</p><p>His hands shook as he clutched the papers in his hand. “<em>No</em>,” he whispered to himself, “this can’t be happening—”</p><p>“Baekhyun if you are in danger you have to tell me,” his doctor said. “If you think it best that we—”</p><p>“<em>No</em>, I’m keeping it. I just… I… I need to think,” Baekhyun said.</p><p>Concern was written all over his doctor’s face. “Baekhyun, if there’s anything I can do for you, don’t hesitate to tell me.”</p><p>Baekhyun was breathing deeply now, trying to sort through his options.</p><p>“I-I have to go,” he stuttered, “please, <em>please</em>, don’t tell anyone Doctor,” he begged.</p><p>“Of course not Baekhyun, that would be against the law,” his doctor said.</p><p><em>That </em>wouldn’t stop Chanyeol.</p><p>“Can you delete the test results from the system?” Baekhyun asked in desperation.</p><p>“Not entirely, it would still be able to be located in our database,” the doctor replied, clearly beginning to look worried.</p><p>“Please do what you can, there are people that can’t know about this—please don’t ask any more questions Doctor, and don’t try to find any information elsewhere. I-I’m not in danger,” Baekhyun said, at least for now he wasn’t.</p><p>“Are you sure? Baekhyun you’re scaring me,” the doctor said.</p><p>“I’m fine, I promise Doctor, I just… I need to sort this out on my own…” Baekhyun said. “I’ll schedule a checkup later, I should go.”</p><p>“Baekhyun—” the doctor started but stopped after a pleading look from Baekhyun. “Alright, I won’t ask any questions, just… please don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything.”</p><p>“Thank you Doctor,” Baekhyun said.</p><p>“Please, call me Yixing,” the doctor said.</p><p>Baekhyun just nodded in thanks and made his way out of the office, purposely leaving the papers on the doctor’s desk.</p><p>A plan was already starting to take shape in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>♤</p><p> </p><p>“I need a favor from you Soo,” Baekhyun said a few days later while him and his boss were on their break.</p><p>“Mmm I don’t like the sound of that,” Kyungsoo replied as he sipped on his drink and browsed the news.</p><p>“I need to borrow your passport,” Baekhyun blurted.</p><p>Kyungsoo almost spit out his coffee all over his laptop. “What the fuck? Why would you ever ask me that?”</p><p>Baekhyun sighed. “I need you to trust me, please, I know you are going to want to ask a lot of questions, but I just can’t answer them.”</p><p>“Baekhyun, are you running from the police?”</p><p>“What? No, of course not. Why would I be working in the busiest area of Itaewon if I was a wanted criminal?” Baekhyun said, though Kyungsoo still looked at him suspiciously.</p><p>“Then you must be running away from someone,” Kyungsoo said, voice lower this time.</p><p>One look from Baekhyun was the only answer he needed.</p><p>“Your excuses may work on your coworkers but I’ve known you for more than 10 years Byun Baekhyun…” Kyungsoo continued, taking another sip from his coffee. “Let’s go talk in the pantry, why don’t we?”</p><p>Baekhyun just nodded, leaving his belongings at the small table in the corner which they were seated and followed Kyungsoo to the back of the shop where surely there would be no one to watch and hear them.</p><p>Kyungsoo started with a deep sigh. “I just have one question.”</p><p>Baekhyun nodded.</p><p>“Are you in danger?”</p><p>The truth was, Baekhyun didn’t know. He didn’t know how Chanyeol would react if he found out he was carrying his child.</p><p> </p><p>♤</p><p> </p><p>For the next two weeks, every time Baekhyun’s cell phone buzzed with a text or call, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, though to his relief it was never Chanyeol.</p><p>Baekhyun thought it was strange that Chanyeol hadn’t contacted him in so long, usually he couldn’t go one week without calling Baekhyun and asking him to spend the night with him. He chose to be grateful instead of questioning it, the fact that Chanyeol didn’t reach out to him made things easier.</p><p>Baekhyun knew it wouldn’t be easy to fool Chanyeol, he was too smart and too powerful for that, which was precisely why it was crucial that he thought of every possible detail.</p><p>Kyungsoo had been willing to comply with each peculiar request that Baekhyun made without question, only a promise that one day Baekhyun would tell him the truth.  </p><p>With his ash blonde hair dyed back to black to match Kyungsoo’s, Baekhyun walked out of Kyungsoo’s house with his single duffle bag after a text from Kyungsoo saying it was time.</p><p>He tried his best to stay calm on the drive to the airport but the fear of what would happen to him and his child if Chanyeol found out clouded his thoughts.</p><p>The airport was calm for a Saturday afternoon but Baekhyun was thankful for the short lines and open space.</p><p>Once he’d arrived at his gate, an hour early before his boarding time, he sat in silence, tapping his foot anxiously. He was so close, everything was going so well, just another hour and he’d be safe.</p><p>At one point he grew bored of just staring and listening to nothing so he took put his headphones in and listened to music, letting his eyes droop closed as he drifted into a light slumber.</p><p>He was woken up by a flight attendant on the overcome calling for any remaining passengers on the flight, which included Baekhyun as he scrambled out of his seat and rushed to the gateway to the plane.</p><p>“Enjoy your flight,” the woman said as she handed him his passport back without a second glance at the picture that was evidently not his.</p><p>There was a line leading inside the aircraft despite crew members ushering everyone inside as quickly as possible so that the flight would not delay any further.</p><p>A flight attendant gave instructions through the megaphone as the passengers entered the plane in search of their seats.</p><p>Glancing behind him, Baekhyun saw that he would be the last to board the plane, for some reason that made him feel anxious.</p><p>The line had started to move faster now and there were only three more people ahead of him to step inside the plane.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, his hand unconsciously going to his stomach, Baekhyun took a step forward, just a mere inch from stepping inside.</p><p>“We’re going to be okay,” he whispered to himself and the little human growing inside him.</p><p>He could see the first few rows of the business class from where he stood, most of which were occupied by old men in suits, reading magazines or fussing with their large HD monitors.</p><p>The path in front of him cleared and a male flight attendant gestured for him to step inside.</p><p>The minute he stepped inside he sensed that something was wrong.</p><p>As if his brain knew already where to look, his eyes landed instantly on Chanyeol’s, who was seated in the last seat of the first-class section, looking directly at him.</p><p>“Did you really think it would be that easy to run away from me?” Chanyeol said, tone almost mocking.</p><p>Baekhyun was frozen in his spot though no one seemed to notice him.</p><p>“Get him out of here,” Chanyeol said, eyes still on him, and suddenly there were hands grabbing at his arms and dragging him out of the plane.</p><p>He was in such a state of shock that he couldn’t even bring himself to open his mouth to protest.</p><p>Chanyeol led the way once they were out of the plane while his two favorite lackeys followed with a tight hold on Baekhyun.</p><p>No one stopped to question them—with the aura that Chanyeol exuded, no one dared to even <em>look</em> at them.</p><p>Fear pooled in his gut and tears rolled down his cheeks. Baekhyun couldn’t even imagine what Chanyeol would do to him, chances were he probably already knew about the pregnancy, and his child’s days were numbered.</p><p>Baekhyun was shoved into the car as usual, Chanyeol joining him in the backseat shortly, holding a white envelope decorated with a logo Baekhyun easily recognized.</p><p>Chanyeol pulled out the stack almost as if to mock him and read aloud some of the results from Baekhyun’s test.</p><p>“Looks like you’re in good health…” Chanyeol commented, skimming through some of the pages.</p><p>“You don’t need to pay me or threaten me, I’ll disappear, pretend like I never knew you—”</p><p>“<em>Disappear</em>? Oh sweetheart, I’m not taking my <em>eyes </em>off of you…” Chanyeol interrupted.</p><p>As long as his child got to live, Baekhyun didn’t care what happened to him.</p><p>“Not when you’re carrying such precious cargo,” the mafia leader added, causing Baekhyun to freeze again.</p><p>“What?” Chanyeol said, noticing his shock. “You didn’t think I was going to kill it, did you?”</p><p>Baekhyun’s silence answered his question.</p><p>“I’m a mafia leader, not a ruthless criminal,” Chanyeol said matter-of-factly.</p><p>“You sell guns and drugs, that makes you a criminal,” Baekhyun said.</p><p>“Not a ruthless one,” Chanyeol amended.</p><p>Baekhyun eyed Chanyeol carefully, searching his eyes for any sign that he was lying, but of course, even if he was Baekhyun would never be able to tell.</p><p>“Do you want me to swear it on my life that I will not hurt our child?” Chanyeol said, clearly seeing Baekhyun’s doubts. The way Chanyeol said “<em>our</em>” did something to Baekhyun.</p><p>“That doesn’t mean anything to me,” Baekhyun said.</p><p>Chanyeol let out an annoyed sigh. “Fine, then what do you want?”</p><p>“Declare to all of the mafias in Seoul that I’m your husband,” Baekhyun said.</p><p>Chanyeol let out a chuckle. “How foolish of you… That would be like locking you inside a cage full of hungry dogs.”</p><p>“Alright fine, <em>treat me</em> like I’m your husband then,” Baekhyun countered.</p><p>Chanyeol looked like he was considering it for a moment, though what he was thinking Baekhyun couldn’t tell.</p><p>“Alright, fine,” Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun let out a sigh. “I’ll have your things moved to my house and inform your boss that you will no longer be working at that coffee shop.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“You said treat you like my husband, that’s what I’m doing. You’ll be living with me, sharing my bed every night, staying home <em>all day</em>,” Chanyeol said. It was all still a game to him, Baekhyun realized, he wouldn’t stop until he got what he wanted, the way he wanted.</p><p><em>I too can play this game</em>, Baekhyun thought. Now that he knew Chanyeol wanted the child, if his claim that Baekhyun was carrying “precious cargo” was any indication, Baekhyun would be able to get whatever <em>he</em> wanted if he just played his cards right.</p><p> </p><p>♤</p><p> </p><p>To say Chanyeol’s house was big was an understatement, it <em>enormous</em>, there were over 10 bedrooms, every possibly kind of living room, game room, movie room, a pool, a spa. It would take Baekhyun weeks to explore each room.</p><p>“There are only four—now<em> five</em>—people allowed past the gates,” Chanyeol said while he showed Baekhyun to <em>their</em> room. “Sehun, Jongin, Jongdae the butler and Minseok the cook, and now you. If you need anything tell Jongdae, if you’re hungry tell Minseok. Sehun and Jongin will be here to protect you,” he continued.</p><p><em>More like babysit me</em>, Baekhyun thought to himself.</p><p>“Don’t go try going anywhere—you won’t be able to,” Chanyeol said smugly.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know, 24/7 surveillance, bodyguards and spies all around, locked doors and gates—I’m your prisoner now, I get it,” Baekhyun said, just as Chanyeol stopped at a large door at the end of an otherwise empty hallway.</p><p>“This one’s our room, not hard to find, right?” Chanyeol said and pushed the door open.</p><p>Baekhyun had been expecting a 50-shades-of-grey-type playroom with whips and chains and red silk sheets, but he was pleasantly surprised to find a very bare room with minimal furniture aside from a large king bed with plain gray sheets.</p><p>“It’s so…” Baekhyun started.</p><p>“I don’t spend much time in my room,” Chanyeol finished for him.</p><p> </p><p>♤</p><p> </p><p>After living with Chanyeol for just one week, Baekhyun was already bored out of his mind. He couldn’t stand being home all day and doing nothing.</p><p>He tried befriending the cook and the butler but the two men kept mostly to themselves and didn’t speak much—the two bodyguards were even worse, they practically acted as though he wasn’t even there.</p><p>Finally deciding he had enough, Baekhyun was determined to get out of the house, if only for a few hours.</p><p>After most of his tactics didn’t work—some of which included flirting with all the men in the house, whining, and threatening to tell Chanyeol that they were betraying him—he sat on the floor and started to cry—no, not just cry, <em>wail</em> like a newborn child.</p><p>It was the first time he’d ever seen any expression on Sehun and Jongin’s faces. The four men exchanged looks with one another, trying to figure out what to do.</p><p>“<em>I just want to go out</em>,” Baekhyun yelled in between his sobs. “<em>Pleeeease</em>.”</p><p>The four men spoke in hushed voices with one another while glancing at Baekhyun.</p><p>Jongdae was the one to approach him. “He-hey Baekhyun, we’ll let you go out—”</p><p>Baekhyun continued crying, he needed to make sure they wouldn’t trick him.</p><p>“Please stop Baekhyun, it’s okay, we’ll take you wherever you want—just <em>please</em>—”</p><p>“Really?” Baekhyun said with a hopeful smile, eyes still glistening with tears.</p><p>“Yes, wherever you want, just please…” Jongdae continued, and behind him Jongin and Sehun looked nervous.</p><p>“You can’t tell Chanyeol,” he finished.</p><p>Baekhyun nodded his head enthusiastically.</p><p>“Okay, okay, get dressed and we’ll go out,” Jongdae said, and Baekhyun did not have to be told twice.</p><p>Once he was out of sight, he heard Jongdae let out a sigh and say, “Chanyeol’s going to kill us…”</p><p>Baekhyun just happily found some nice clothes to wear and washed his face with cold water.</p><p>“I’m ready!” he exclaimed as he skipped downstairs. “I want to go shopping!” All four men looked like there were being held at gunpoint.</p><p>Jongdae and Minseok had changed into casual clothes while Sehun and Jongin remained in their suits.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Channie will never know….” Baekhyun said in his most childish voice. “Now let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p>♤</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later, each man was holding at least two shopping bags for Baekhyun. They had gone inside almost every single store in Gangnam Mall, from clothing to makeup to décor, Baekhyun was shopping to his heart’s content. At one point they stopped at the food court and grabbed spicy rice cakes from one of the kiosks and continued their trip around the mall for another hour or so until he felt all of the men around him still as one of their cell phones rang.</p><p>“It’s him,” Baekhyun heard Sehun whisper.</p><p>“What are you waiting for? Answer,” Jongdae snapped.</p><p>“He’s gonna kill us,” Sehun whispered and brought the phone up to his ear. “Yes boss,” he said.</p><p>There was a pause, Baekhyun tried to listen for Chanyeol’s reply but it was too far away.</p><p>“Yes, no problem, I’ll be on my way shortly sir,” Sehun said, voice sounding relieved.</p><p>The tall bodyguard turned back to his coworkers. “He just wants me at HQ for something. I’ll drop you guys off then head over there, now let’s go before I’m late and he <em>really </em>kills me.”</p><p>Baekhyun obliged without protest, not wanting Sehun or the others to get in trouble, following them back to the car while going through all of the things he bought in his head.</p><p>There was one store he didn’t have a chance to go to, but there would be more opportunities so he wasn’t too worried, maybe he’d even convince Chanyeol to go with him one day and they would shop for baby clothes together.</p><p>Sehun sped through the streets on the way home while opening a few of his bags to look at his favorite purchases, trying to think of the best spot for them at home.</p><p>“You think we could go furniture shopping tomorrow?” Baekhyun asked Jongdae, who sat beside him.</p><p>“Chanyeol has all of his furniture items designed personally for him, if you’d like we’ll contact his designer for you,” Jongdae replied.</p><p>“Ooh fancy, that’s stuff <em>rich rich</em> people do…” Baekhyun mused. “Yes, please contact them as soon as possible!”</p><p>Jongdae nodded and immediately pulled out his phone.</p><p>Baekhyun was already coming up with ideas for new furniture he wanted to add to their room.</p><p>The ringing of one of their phones disturbed the silence.</p><p>“Shit, it’s him again,” Jongin said.</p><p>“<em>Answer him</em>,” Sehun urged.</p><p>Jongin gulped and put the phone up to his ear. “Yes sir.”</p><p>Jongin’s eyes widened at whatever Chanyeol said.</p><p>“Oh, Baekhyun, he’s… at the pool I think,” he replied.</p><p>“Almost there,” Sehun whispered.</p><p>“No, I’m sure sir—”</p><p>“<em>Get back here this instant wherever you are</em>,” he heard Chanyeol yell over the phone then hung up.</p><p>“Shit,” Sehun cursed.</p><p>“We’re dead, we’re officially dead,” Jongdae said.</p><p>Baekhyun started to feel bad for having put them at risk. “I-I’m so sorry guys, I-I’ll tell Chanyeol I made you guys do it… I won’t let him hurt you guys.”</p><p>The other men in the car were quiet.</p><p>“P-Please don’t be mad at me…”</p><p>“It’s okay Baekhyun, we know how bad you wanted to get out of the house,” Minseok was the one to say.</p><p>Chanyeol was standing in the doorway when they drove through the gate, <em>absolutely fuming</em>.</p><p>“What part of he’s not allowed of the house do you fools not understand?” Chanyeol said once they all stepped out of the car.</p><p>“Chanyeol <em>stop</em>.” Everyone stilled at his words. “How did you expect me to stay couped up in this house for the next 9 months? You wanted me to crack didn’t you? You wanted me to take back my deal? Well, I’m not giving up so easily—and whether you like it or <em>not</em>, I <em>am</em> carrying your child, so if you truly intend me to keep it, you will <em>do as I say</em>.” Baekhyun was breathing deeply by the time he was done. He didn’t know how he had the courage to say all of that but as soon as he saw Chanyeol so mad at his men he knew he had to say something.</p><p>The silence that followed felt like an eternity.</p><p>Chanyeol was too stunned to say anything.</p><p>“Now will someone <em>please </em>get my bags out of the car?” Baekhyun said to break the silence and started to walk towards the door. “Don’t you have to go to work or something?” he asked Chanyeol as he brushed past him.</p><p>It was another minute or so until they’d all unfrozen from their spots and walked inside, carrying all of his bags.</p><p>“I came home early because you have a doctor’s appointment today,” was the first thing Chanyeol said to him when he joined him in the living room.</p><p>“Great, let’s go,” Baekhyun said, getting up from the couch.</p><p>Chanyeol led him to the garage wordlessly and gestured for him to get into one of the larger SUVs that was parked inside.</p><p>The beginning of the drive was eerily silent, Baekhyun could hear Chanyeol’s breathing, though thankfully it didn’t sound like he was mad.</p><p>They had just reached one of the main highways in Seoul when Chanyeol finally spoke. “From now on, if you want to leave, tell me first so I know where you go, and my men will escort you everywhere just like today.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Baekhyun said, “and please don’t reprimand your men, I acted like a brat so they would be forced to take me out.”</p><p>Chanyeol replied with a simple nod and kept his eyes on the road.</p><p>They drove the rest of the way in a more peaceful silence. Maybe speaking up had been a good thing after all.</p><p>Once they’d reached the hospital and parked in one of their underground garages, before Baekhyun could open the door to step out, Chanyeol turned to him.<br/>
“And for the record,” he said, “I really <em>do </em>intend on keeping our child.”</p><p>Baekhyun couldn’t control the warm feeling that spread through his body after Chanyeol said that.</p><p>Chanyeol made a point to walk around the car and open the door for him, extending his hand to him so they could walk into the hospital together.</p><p>Baekhyun, already knowing the way, led them to Dr. Yixing’s office after they’d checked into the front desk. They arrived just as another couple was walking out of his office, the woman’s stomach swollen, her husband’s arms around her waist.</p><p>“Baekhyun, it’s great to see you,” the doctor said to him as he ushered him and Chanyeol inside. “And you are…?” he said looking to Chanyeol.</p><p>“His husband,” Chanyeol said before Baekhyun could speak. “Park Chanyeol, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” he extended his hand for Yixing to shake. </p><p>Baekhyun had to hold himself from letting his jaw drop at Chanyeol’s words.</p><p>“Please, have a seat,” Yixing said as he walked around his desk. “How have you been Baekhyun? You’re on your eighth week, I was beginning to worry when you didn’t stop by sooner.”</p><p>“I’ve been okay, a little moody sometimes… always hungry…” Baekhyun said. Yixing typed on his computer as Baekhyun spoke.</p><p>“Any nausea?” Yixing asked.</p><p>“Nothing too bad, only when I eat too much,” Baekhyun said.</p><p>“Sounds like you’re going to have an easy pregnancy,” Yixing said, turning back to them. “At 8 weeks you can find out the baby’s gender, did you want to do that?”</p><p>Baekhyun nodded and Chanyeol mirrored his action a moment later.</p><p>“Alright, while the nurse gets the blood test ready let’s go get an ultrasound done why don’t we?” Yixing said, gesturing for them to follow him into a dark room furnished by a reclining bed beside a machine and three monitors on the opposite wall. “Go ahead and make yourself comfortable Baekhyun,” he said as he typed onto the machine. “Mr. Park, you can go ahead and take a seat beside him on the other side.”</p><p>Chanyeol’s hands were warm as he took Baekhyun’s hand and wrapped both hands around his tightly.</p><p>“Alright, lift your shirt for me and pull your pants down just a little bit,” the doctor instructed. As Baekhyun did so he picked up a bottle of gel in one hand and the probe of the ultrasound machine in the other. “It’s going to be a little cold,” Yixing warned. “Alright, eyes on the screen, here we go.”</p><p>Despite the warning, Baekhyun still flinched at the touch of the gel on his stomach.</p><p>Yixing moved the probe around wordlessly while Chanyeol and Baekhyun kept their eyes on the screen, trying to understand what they were looking at.</p><p>“Well, well, well…” Yixing said, bring Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s attention to him. “Looks like there’s not one but <em>two</em> little Parks in here.”</p><p>Baekhyun’s jaw actually dropped this time.</p><p>“What did you say?” Baekhyun asked.</p><p>“You’re having twins,” Chanyeol replied for Yixing. “Baekhyun, we’re having twins.”</p><p> </p><p>♤</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol took them to get ice cream once they left the hospital, and for a while it felt like they were a normal couple out on a date. Chanyeol never mentioned their deal or his mafia and neither did Baekhyun, and even when there was nothing to talk about they enjoyed a comfortable silence just enjoying each other’s presence.</p><p>Only when they were on their way home after the sun had begun to set that Chanyeol brought up their situation.</p><p>“Things are going to be different from now on,” he started. “You’re not only carrying <em>one</em> precious Park heir, you’re carrying two, that means you’re an even bigger target to my enemies, so it is <em>crucial</em> that no one gets a whiff of this.” </p><p>Baekhyun nodded along to what Chanyeol said.</p><p>“After 6 months I don’t want you out in crowded public areas,” he went on, “and <em>never</em> without someone accompanying you. Don’t shop for baby clothes publicly, wait until I make an appointment with the shops so that we’ll be alone.”</p><p>“That’s fine, but in exchange I want to be less alone, I want to <em>feel </em>less alone,” Baekhyun countered. “Can’t you tell your men to be nicer to me? And can’t you be home more? And I want a dog. And sweets.”</p><p>Chanyeol just chuckled.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Baekhyun snapped.</p><p>“You’re already sounding like a bossy pregnant lady,” Chanyeol said.</p><p>Baekhyun huffed. “If you want <em>bossy pregnant lady</em> I’ll give you <em>bossy pregnant lady</em>. Let’s go shopping. I want to buy maternity clothes—and jajangmyeon.”</p><p>That only made Chanyeol chuckle more. “It’s a bit late for shopping, but I know a good spot for jajangmyeon.”</p><p>Baekhyun pouted but didn’t protest.</p><p>Chanyeol only smiled at him and changed their trajectory until they reached a narrow street in a neighborhood Baekhyun wasn’t familiar with but it gave away a sort of homey feeling, like a place you’d go because the grandma at the bakery gave you free leftovers.</p><p>“Wait in the car, I’ll go get it,” Chanyeol said as he parked the car in front of a dimly lit restaurant with barely five tables inside.</p><p>He returned a few minutes later with a plain white bag and handed it to Baekhyun before driving off in the direction of home.</p><p> </p><p>♤</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! And I also bought this Burberry coat, I hope it starts getting cold soon,” Baekhyun was saying as he held up the coat for Chanyeol to see.</p><p>“What’s going to get <em>cold</em> is your noodles if you don’t stop showing me what you got and come eat them,” Chanyeol warned.   </p><p>Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him but set down the coat and returned to the bed next to Chanyeol anyways.</p><p>“It’s really good,” Baekhyun said around a mouthful.</p><p>“I know,” Chanyeol said, “eat slower, we have all the time in the world for you to show me what else you got.”</p><p>“Mm,” Baekhyun said after he swallowed his bite, “I also want to buy some new furniture, Jongdae tells me you have a personal designer.”</p><p>“Yes, she mostly designs custom pieces for me but I could take you to her studio if you wanted to look at some things that are ready. Custom pieces usually take a few months,” Chanyeol explained.</p><p>“Yes I’d love to! But, ooh, we should get her to design the cribs for us—and a rocking chair—”</p><p>“Don’t worry mommy, we’ll hire the best of the best to decorate and design our babies’ rooms,” Chanyeol said, making Baekhyun blush at the nickname.</p><p>They finished the rest of their jajangmyeon in silence, a noticeable distance between them, almost as if they were afraid to be too intimate.</p><p>Chanyeol cleared his throat, setting down his plastic bowl. “What else did you buy?” he asked.</p><p>Baekhyun swallowed his last bite and got up from the bed, reaching towards the remaining shopping bags he hadn’t opened.</p><p>“I bought some new jewelry at Bvlgari, just some rings actually,” Baekhyun said, picking up the bag and bringing it to the bed. “I think they just launched a new collection and the rings looked really nice.” He took out the small boxes from the bag and opened them for Chanyeol to see.</p><p>“They’re very nice,” Chanyeol said. “I always thought your hands looked pretty with rings on, it accentuates how beautifully slender your fingers are.”</p><p>Baekhyun couldn’t help but blush at the compliment, no one had ever complimented his fingers before.</p><p>Baekhyun had unconsciously moved closer to Chanyeol while he was showing him the rings, now they were close enough that he just needed to lean ever so slightly…</p><p>Before he knew it he had his lips on Chanyeol’s, his hands reaching for Chanyeol’s strong neck.</p><p>The kiss was brief, just until Baekhyun realized what he’d done and backed away like Chanyeol’s touch burned him.</p><p>“I—I’m sorry, I… I don’t know why I did that…” Baekhyun looked down in embarrassment, fiddling with his hands.</p><p>“Hey,” came Chanyeol’s soothing voice, followed by a hand on his burning cheek. “It’s like you become pregnant with my children and suddenly we’re strangers? Baekhyun,” Chanyeol cupped his cheeks with his large hands, “I’ve seen every inch of you,” he moved a bit closer so he could whisper the next part, “I’ve had my <em>tongue </em>on every inch of you,” making Baekhyun blush even more.</p><p>“I—I just wasn’t sure if you still wanted… whatever it is we had,” Baekhyun said. Their relationship had always been one with no strings attached, they’d fuck, Chanyeol would pay him, and they’d go on with their lives until one of them got horny again, but now, there was a <em>major</em> string attached.</p><p>“Baekhyun, I still love your body, I love the feeling of your skin against mine, I still want that,” Chanyeol said.</p><p>While he talked, he slowly pulled Baekhyun in closer until he was sitting on his lap, the jewelry boxes now forgotten on the floor.</p><p>Once they were sharing the same breath, Chanyeol closed the gap between their lips and kissed Baekhyun slowly and fully.</p><p>And that’s when Baekhyun knew everything between them had changed, they weren’t fuck buddies anymore, they weren’t sugar baby and sugar daddy, and though they weren’t quite in a <em>relationship </em>yet, deep down in Baekhyun’s mind he knew it was inevitable.</p><p>That night Chanyeol didn’t just fuck him, he <em>made love</em> to him, taking his sweet time in everything, and by the time they’d laid down to sleep hours had passed and they were just a tangle of tried limbs.</p><p> </p><p>♤</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun woke up to an empty bed the next morning. He’d been hoping for a good morning kiss or morning cuddles, but he realized he had to take things slow, Chanyeol wasn’t suddenly going to change overnight.</p><p>After a few more minutes in bed, Baekhyun let out a sigh and forced himself to get up. He debated taking a quick shower but a grumble from his stomach said otherwise. He picked up the first silk robe he could find and wrapped it tightly around himself and headed downstairs for breakfast, where Minseok was surely preparing breakfast.</p><p>When he was almost at the kitchen, he heard voices and laughter, something he rarely even heard nowadays, so it made him all the more curious.</p><p>Walking into the kitchen, he was faced with Chanyeol and Minseok fighting over a spatula while Sehun and Jongin sat at the table as they snacked on grapes, and Jongdae was cutting fruit on the other side of the stove where the fight was happening. Though fight was not quite the word for it, Minseok was trying to be polite about it while Chanyeol just sounded like a bratty child, very much unlike the cold and ruthless mafia leader he usually was.</p><p>Baekhyun cleared his throat to make his presence known and suddenly he had five pairs of eyes on him.</p><p>“Baek, you’re up,” Chanyeol was the first to say. Minseok took the opportunity that Chanyeol was momentarily distracted and snatched the spatula from his hand and lightly pushed him aside.</p><p>“Good morning,” Baekhyun said, a bit awkwardly. He’d never seen all of them acting so casually among one another.</p><p>“Good morning,” Chanyeol said, walking up to him and placing a kiss on his cheek. “<em>I</em> was making pancakes but <em>Minseok over there</em> insisted he cook them because ‘he’s the cook’ or whatever,” he went on.</p><p>“You two sit down, they’ll be done in just a minute,” Minseok said as he flipped over a pancake.</p><p>Baekhyun followed Chanyeol to the table where they sat across from Sehun and Jongin.</p><p>“Jongdae do you have the strawberries?” Chanyeol said, turning to the side.</p><p>Jongdae replied with a nod. “Right here,” he said as he brought a large bowl over to the table.</p><p>“I had Sehun and Nini go to the farmers market this morning to buy some fresh fruit,” Chanyeol said, sliding the bowl over to Baekhyun.</p><p>“T-thank you,” Baekhyun said, overwhelmed by Chanyeol’s sudden change in demeanor.</p><p>“You said you wanted me to treat you like my husband, so I will,” Chanyeol said, almost as if he’d read Baekhyun’s thoughts.</p><p>“If he gets too annoying just give him a little yank in the ear, it’ll do the trick,” Sehun teased, and it had been the first time Baekhyun had actually heard him speak a full sentence that wasn’t a threat.</p><p>Chanyeol glared at him but him and Jongin both laughed in response.</p><p>Baekhyun must’ve looked dumbfounded because Jongin said, “For the record, Chanyeol had ordered us to ‘remain professional’ with you so we really could talk much, but he realized how lonely you actually were.”</p><p>“Actually, he was just being a dick,” Sehun added. “He hates being bested, you know—<em>ouch</em>—what? It’s the truth.”</p><p>“They’ll be more friendly to you from now on,” Chanyeol said.</p><p>“<em>Pancakes are done</em>,” Minseok singsonged, walking over to the table with a plate stacked high with pancakes.</p><p>“Come sit with us Min, Dae,” Chanyeol said, and without hesitation the cook and the butler joined them at the table, Jongdae carrying a large plate of fruit, and everyone began grabbing their share.</p><p>It was so strange to see all of them interacting as though there were merely friends, Baekhyun could only watch them in wonder until Chanyeol set a plate in front of him, bringing him back from his thoughts.</p><p>“Eat up,” Chanyeol said.</p><p> </p><p>♤</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun remained at home the rest of the day, despite his numerous requests to go with Chanyeol to the headquarters with him, but the mafia lord refused firmly each time.</p><p>Just as he thought his life would go back to being as boring as. It was the previous day, a female voice sounded through the living room where he’d been sitting down at—<em>totally not sulking for being left behind</em>.</p><p>“You must be Baekhyun!” the female voice said, and Baekhyun looked up to meet the gorgeous owner of that voice. “I’m Rosé, Chanyeol’s designer, I heard you wanted some new furniture pieces?”</p><p>Baekhyun jumped up and extended his hand for her to shake. “Hi, it’s nice to meet you, yes, I was looking to add some new pieces to the house—Chanyeol’s room, more specifically.” He wasn’t quite sure to what extend she knew about their relationship so he tried not to give too much away.</p><p>“Sure thing! Let’s head on up there so I can have an idea of what I’m working with then we can sit down and look at the catalog for a bit, then maybe we’ll brainstorm some original pieces,” the girl Rosé said.</p><p>Baekhyun nodded and led the way to their bedroom, hoping Jongdae had already cleaned it.</p><p>“Whenever you guys decide to have a weeding let me know, I know a great wedding planner,” Rosé said, making Baekhyun almost trip on a step.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Chanyeol and I have been friends since childhood, I know everything about him,” Rosé assured him. “Though he hasn’t told me much about you… He’s usually pretty reserved about his dating life.”</p><p>Baekhyun just nodded along as they approached the door to their bedroom. “This is it,” he said, pushing the door open.</p><p>“Oh my god, he pays me for what? I decorate his house marvelously just for him to leave his room so naked?” were the first things the designer said. She turned back to him. “So what do you want? I’m thinking a couch, an armchair maybe—ooh do you want a vanity? Oh I know! A large mirror with lights all around it, or maybe no lights just mirror. Then at the edge of the bed we could add a chest or a small bench. Did you have any color preferences?” She turned to face him. “Sorry, I talk a lot, what do <em>you</em> want dear?”</p><p>“Whatever you think sounds good, you’re the professional here,” Baekhyun replied.</p><p>“Alright my dear, leave it to me, you won’t want to leave this place once I’m done with it,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>♤</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol arrived late most nights of the week despite trying to come home earlier for Baekhyun, though he made sure to leave work early on the day of Baekhyun’s appointment where they would learn the babies’ sexes.</p><p>“Mr. Park, Baekhyun, it’s good to see you, I have good news, please take a seat,” Yixing said, ushering them into his office.</p><p>Once they were both seated at the doctor’s desk, Yixing joined them carrying an envelope.</p><p>“The results came back and it looks like you’re carrying at least one boy,” Yixing said, “so it could be two boys or a couple. In the next coming weeks we can run more extensive tests to find out for sure.”</p><p>Baekhyun was smiling just listening to the doctor talking about his babies. “Thank you so much Dr. Yixing,” Baekhyun said.</p><p>“There’s no need to thank me,” Yixing said. “Just continue doing everything you’re doing and you’ll have a smooth pregnancy.”</p><p>Baekhyun nodded.</p><p>“Do you two have any other questions for me?” Yixing asked as he typed on his computer.</p><p>Chanyeol and Baekhyun exchanged a look and just shook their heads.</p><p>“Alright, no problem. I scheduled you back next week at the same time, we’ll take some more blood tests and do another ultrasound, how does that sound?”</p><p>“Sounds perfect,” Baekhyun replied.</p><p>“Great, then you two are free to go,” Yixing said.</p><p>Taking Baekhyun’s hand in his, Chanyeol led them out of Yixing’s office and to the car, slowing down his pace to match Baekhyun’s. “How was your day mommy? Did anything fun?” Chanyeol asked as they walked down the empty halls.</p><p>Baekhyun shrugged. “Sehun played video games with me in the morning then Minseok and I baked cookies after lunch.” In truth, he was already getting tired of being home for so long again, without Chanyeol that is. It felt like he’d only seen him for a few hours this week.</p><p>“Is something wrong darling?” Chanyeol asked, sensing the slight difference in his tone.</p><p>“Will you ever let me go to work with you?” Baekhyun said.</p><p>Chanyeol was quiet for a moment then, “It’s not safe for you… other than Sehun and Jongin, there’s no one I fully trust in the entire mafia.”</p><p>Baekhyun just sighed to himself. He’d been expecting that answer, so there was no use in arguing.</p><p>“Do you want to get some jajangmyeon on the way home?” Chanyeol suggested, changing the subject.</p><p>Baekhyun had been just about to say that.</p><p> </p><p>♤</p><p> </p><p>Two more months into his pregnancy and it was like the hormones turned Baekhyun into a different person each day, and his increasingly constant fights with Chanyeol did not help their situation.</p><p>Today he’d decided to be a brat. “<em>This was the </em>third<em> time Chanyeol,</em>” he yelled. “Where did you go, what were you doing—”</p><p>“Baekhyun—”</p><p>“Are you hiding something from me Park Chanyeol? Another man? A woman?” Baekhyun continued, not giving Chanyeol a chance to speak.</p><p>“<em>No</em>, of <em>course</em> not,” Chanyeol refuted. “It was for work—”</p><p>“<em>Bullshit</em>,” Baekhyun hissed. His mood suddenly shifted as a thought entered his head. “A-Are you sick of me?” his voice broke as he spoke.</p><p>“No—Baek, why would you think that?” Chanyeol moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around him before he could start to cry. “I just… have business to do, I would never betray you…” He rubbed soothing circles onto Baekhyun’s back in attempt to calm him.</p><p>“But…?” Baekhyun mumbled against Chanyeol’s shoulder.</p><p>“There’s no but’s baby, it’s just that no one can know about you. You’re too precious. Please don’t cry,” Chanyeol said, tightening his grip on Baekhyun.</p><p>“Can you please come home sooner then? I’m lonely without you…” Baekhyun said, hiccupping as he tried to hold back his tears.</p><p>“Yes baby, I promise, I won’t let you be lonely,” Chanyeol said.</p><p>Baekhyun just nodded against Chanyeol’s shoulder.</p><p>Chanyeol kept his arms around him for a little while longer, until Baekhyun had collected himself.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry Channie, I-I shouldn’t’ve yelled at you,” Baekhyun said, refusing to meet Chanyeol’s eyes.</p><p>He felt a hand on his cheek. “Hey, no, look at me,” Baekhyun forced himself to look up, “it’s okay baby, it’s my fault, okay? I wasn’t thinking about you.”</p><p>It was crazy how domestic and borderline <em>normal</em> their relationship had become, it was as if they’d been married for years. Baekhyun never in a million years would have foreseen them act like this towards one another. It had always been Chanyeol in complete control and Baekhyun would just submit to it, but now Baekhyun was the one making demands from Chanyeol, sometimes in the middle of the night asking him to go out and buy jajangmyeon or using his pout to convince Chanyeol to go take him shopping.</p><p>“Let’s go downstairs and I’ll make us some ramen and we can watch a movie together, I have a little surprise for you,” Chanyeol said, to which Baekhyun instantly smiled.</p><p>“What’s the surprise Channie?” Baekhyun couldn’t stop himself from asking.<br/>
“If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise,” Chanyeol teased, taking Baekhyun’s hand as they began to descend the stairs.</p><p>Baekhyun held onto Chanyeol tightly, curiosity building with each step they took.  </p><p>At the bottom of the staircase there were so many pastel shopping bags, neatly arranged around a stuffed teddy bear, Baekhyun gasped at the marvelous sight.</p><p>“Is that what I think it is Channie?” Baekhyun asked, glancing at Chanyeol.<br/>
“Why don’t you go find out?” was Chanyeol’s response.</p><p>Baekhyun have to be told twice before he was racing down the rest of the steps and launching himself onto the paper bags.</p><p>He chose a pink bag first, pulling out the delicate tissue paper to reveal little folded clothes, wrapped in a pink bow.</p><p>As if he was handling delicate china, he undid the bow and took out the clothes so he could examine them, there was a tiny little dress for their baby girl. He was crying before he even realized it.</p><p>“Chanyeol… I—I don’t know what to say,” Baekhyun said in between his tears, just as Chanyeol was taking a seat beside him and pulling him into his arms.</p><p>“I’m sorry I took so long, it was hard to decide what <em>not </em>to take,” Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun only cried more.</p><p>“I can’t believe I yelled at you when you were out doing this,” Baekhyun said, feeling guilt pool in his heart.</p><p>“No baby, don’t be sorry, I should’ve called you, it was my fault,” Chanyeol said, running his hands through Baekhyun’s hair. “Come on baby, let’s finish opening these together, hm?”</p><p>Baekhyun nodded, wiping his tears with the back of his palm.</p><p>Chanyeol chose the next bag and handed to Baekhyun for him to open, it was a blue one, and inside there was a pair of blue pants and shirt for their baby boy to match with the dress.</p><p>“Chanyeol these are gorgeous,” Baekhyun said, tracing the lace on the shirt with his fingers.</p><p>“Only the best for our babies,” Chanyeol said.</p><p>For the next hour, Baekhyun and Chanyeol remained seated on the floor at the foot of the stairs, opening all of the presents Chanyeol had bought, and only when everything had been opened and admired that they finally got up to make ramen and watch a movie.</p><p> </p><p>♤</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun was woken up the next morning by lots of kisses on face.</p><p>“Good morning,” Chanyeol whispered with another kiss to his cheek.</p><p>Baekhyun giggled. “Good morning Chanyeol.”</p><p>“What do you want to do today baby? I’m taking the entire day off just to be with you,” Chanyeol said, a smile spread across his face.</p><p>“Can we just lay in bed all day?” Baekhyun asked.</p><p>Chanyeol chuckled and placed a kiss on his lips. “Whatever you want darling…” He pulled Baekhyun close to him, wrapping his arms around him and tangling their legs together.</p><p>Just as Baekhyun was beginning to close his eyes again, Chanyeol’s phone started to ring.</p><p>They both sighed and Chanyeol unglued himself from Baekhyun to reach for his phone.</p><p>“It’s Jongin,” he said before answering it. “<em>What</em>?”</p><p>Baekhyun stayed quiet so he could listen to what Jongin replied.</p><p>“Sehun is hiding something,” was the first thing Jongin said.</p><p>“Hiding what?” Chanyeol said, tone suddenly more serious.</p><p>“I’m not sure what exactly but it has something to do with his boytoy,” Jongin said. Any other moment Chanyeol would’ve laughed it off but Jongin’s tone was too serious for him to be teasing. “I haven’t been able to talk to him all morning and he’s not at HQ.”</p><p>Chanyeol let out a sigh and tossed the covers aside. “I’ll be on my way soon, track his location.”</p><p>“I tried,” Jongin said, “it’s like he disappeared off the grid.”</p><p>This time Chanyeol groaned. “I knew that boytoy sounded like trouble.” He was already halfway across the room, at the door to his closet.</p><p>He pushed his phone aside and turned to Baekhyun. “Baby get up, you’re coming with me.”</p><p>Baekhyun was frozen for a second. Chanyeol had never taken him to work, no matter how many time he’d begged him.</p><p>“It’s too dangerous to leave you here alone,” Chanyeol explained.</p><p>Baekhyun snapped out of his daze and jumped up.</p><p>“Wear something baggy, I don’t want anyone getting suspicious,” Chanyeol called after him as he rushed to his closet.</p><p>Once they were both dressed and ready Chanyeol took the keys to a sleek black car with tinted windows and they drove off.</p><p>“What do you think happened?” Baekhyun asked as they drove.</p><p>Chanyeol sighed. “Jongin doesn’t know but Sehun’s boytoy is actually the leader of a very rich gang, I’m sure he fooled Sehun into believing he was just an innocent businessman.”</p><p>“Oh wow,” was all Baekhyun could say. “Do you think he’s after you?”</p><p>“It’s hard to tell, he’s all about money, doesn’t usually get involved in petty fights, but he would do anything for the highest bidder,” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun felt a shiver run down his spine. Chanyeol never really talked about his work so he wasn’t sure what kind of things happened withing Chanyeol’s mafia.</p><p>Baekhyun stayed quiet.</p><p>“Don’t worry Baekhyunie, nothing bad will happen,” Chanyeol said, placing a warm hand on Baekhyun’s thigh.</p><p>They arrived a tall building in Gangnam and Chanyeol parked his car in the underground garage, but he waited a minute before getting out.</p><p>“Stay with me the whole time, okay baby?” he said, as if he was afraid of losing Baekhyun.</p><p>Baekhyun nodded. “I won’t let go of you.”</p><p>With a nod, Chanyeol opened the car door and stepped out then walked around to help Baekhyun out.</p><p>“This shouldn’t take long,” Chanyeol said as they entered the elevator. He looked so formal in his all black suit while Baekhyun wore an oversized hoodie and a coat.</p><p>“Do your men know about me?” Baekhyun couldn’t help but ask.</p><p>“No, and the less they do the better,” was Chanyeol’s response.</p><p>Jongin was waiting on the other side of the doors when they arrived at one of the highest floors.</p><p>“Anything from him?” Chanyeol asked.</p><p>Jongin’s reply was a single nod. “You’re gonna want to come see this.”</p><p>Chanyeol raised an eyebrow in curiosity and followed Jongin into the building.</p><p>Baekhyun trailed behind, trying to avoid the stares he was receiving from holding onto Chanyeol’s hand so tightly.</p><p>Chanyeol didn’t ask questions and just waited until Jongin stopped in front of a closed door and opened it, ushering Chanyeol inside.</p><p>“Baek, you might wanna wait out here,” Jongin said before he could step inside, “it’s not pretty.”</p><p>Baekhyun was nervous for a second.</p><p>“Goddamn it Sehun,” Chanyeol cursed inside.</p><p>Baekhyun couldn’t help but peek inside to see what Chanyeol’s outrage was.</p><p>“I warned you,” Jongin said as he stepped further inside.</p><p>At the head of a long table, there was a man tied to the chair, his face bruised and bloodied. Baekhyun flinched at the sight, eyes drifting to Sehun who was leaning against the way beside the man, a cold expression on his face.</p><p>“Why did you do this?” Chanyeol demanded.</p><p>Sehun didn’t more or speak.</p><p>Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Now isn’t the time to be an emo teenager Sehun.”</p><p>“He’s a liar,” Sehun said.</p><p>The bruised man spoke next, “Sehun I never meant to hurt—”</p><p>“<em>Shut it</em>,” Sehun snapped.</p><p>“If this was personal you wouldn’t have brought him here Sehun, <em>what is it</em>?” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun could tell he was already losing his patience.</p><p>“There’s a rumor going around the other mafias that you have someone,” Sehun said, “and <em>he</em> was getting paid for information.”</p><p>“Chanyeol please I—” the man started but Sehun interrupted him.</p><p>“<em>Don’t even try</em>, I know you’re in it for the money.” He pushed himself off the wall and moved closer to the man. “I’m going to ask one more time and I better get an answer,” he hissed at him. “<em>Who </em>did you sell that photo to?”</p><p>“Sehun listen to me, I didn’t—”</p><p>Baekhyun flinched at the blow Sehun delivered to his face, making blood run from his nose.</p><p>“Sehun stop,” Chanyeol ordered before Sehun could bring his fist back to deliver another punch. “You’re letting your emotions cloud your judgement, Jongin get him out of here.”</p><p>Jongin replied with a nod and moved over to Sehun and dragged him out of the room with little protest from the taller.</p><p>“Darling, go with them please,” Chanyeol said, eyes still on the bloodied man.</p><p>Baekhyun nodded and followed the pair out.</p><p> </p><p>♤</p><p> </p><p>It was an hour until Chanyeol finally emerged out of the conference room and joined them in his office, where he’d been sitting with Jongin on the couch drinking coffee while Sehun stared out the window with a static expression.</p><p>“He didn’t sell the photograph but there is no guarantee that he remained quiet about it to everyone,” Chanyeol announced, “so, from now on, we have to be even more careful,” he said with his eyes glancing over Baekhyun. “And Sehun,” he added, “he really did love you.”</p><p>Sehun just huffed.</p><p>“What now?” Jongin was the one to ask.</p><p>Chanyeol’s expression was one of worry. “Baekhyun’s life could potentially be in danger, there’s too much at stake right now to go through with the Vipers deal.”</p><p>“But if we don’t go through with it now they’ll suspect something,” Sehun said from where he stood in front of the window.</p><p>“Sehun is right,” Jongin added, “let’s just finalize the deal as soon as possible and go back to business as usual as if nothing’s changed.”</p><p>Chanyeol looked like he was contemplating it. He sat himself on the couch beside Baekhyun and laid his head back. “We just have to be careful.”</p><p>It was clear that ultimately he wasn’t sure what to do.</p><p>With a sigh, Chanyeol jumped up from his seat and turned to Baekhyun.</p><p>“For now, why don’t we go back home and lay in bed like you’d wanted darling?”</p><p>Baekhyun nodded with a smile. He could see the lines of worry across Chanyeol’s face, surely the gears in his mind were still turning like crazy trying to figure out what to do.</p><p>Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s extended hand and allowed himself to be pulled up and let out of the office with another wave and goodbye to Jongin and Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>♤</p><p> </p><p>The next three months were tense. Chanyeol had become even more paranoid over Baekhyun’s safety that he was barely allowed out of the house once more, Sehun and Jongin were barely at the house, Chanyeol spent more time at work, and even when he was home he was in his office most nights, to the point where Baekhyun would have to wake him up at three in the morning and force him to walk back to their room so he could sleep properly. Baekhyun hated seeing him that way.</p><p>Baekhyun leaned against the doorframe of Chanyeol’s office, watching him furiously stare at his computer, not even having noticed Baekhyun’s eyes on him.</p><p>Baekhyun remained quiet for a little while longer, to see if Chanyeol would acknowledge his existence.</p><p>The only noise in the entire house remained Chanyeol’s furious typing on the computer.</p><p>“Channie…” Baekhyun said, barely even a whisper.</p><p>Chanyeol snapped out of his mad daze and turned to him, fingers frozen on the keys.</p><p>“Baekhyun, baby, what are you doing up?” Chanyeol asked, voice filled with concern.</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing,” Baekhyun replied.</p><p>Chanyeol let out a sigh and leaned back in his seat. “Just… work…” he said. He sounded exhausted, as though he hadn’t had a proper night’s rest in weeks—which he hadn’t.</p><p>Baekhyun made his way inside the office. “Chanyeol please, stop overworking yourself, it’s not good for you.” He walked around Chanyeol’s desk and carefully sat himself on his lap.</p><p>Up close he could see the dark circles under his eyes and the redness of his eyes due to the lack of sleep, the chapped lips and pale complexion from not eating enough.</p><p>“Chanyeol, have you seen yourself lately? You look like a ghost,” Baekhyun said, running his hand through Chanyeol’s hair.</p><p>“It’s all for you baby,” Chanyeol said.</p><p>“For me? What good would it do me if my—the father of my children… works himself to death?” Baekhyun said, and at that Chanyeol placed his hands on Baekhyun’s swollen belly and admired it for a moment.</p><p>“Come back to bed Channie, it feels so empty without you,” Baekhyun said.</p><p>“Okay, just—one last thing, okay? I promise,” Chanyeol said.</p><p>“<em>No</em>,” Baekhyun snapped, “<em>now</em>.”</p><p>Chanyeol flinched at his response.</p><p>“Yes baby,” Chanyeol said, and grabbed Baekhyun by his thighs and hauled him up, startling Baekhyun into wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck.</p><p>“Y-You can put me down Channie,” Baekhyun said as he began to walk out of the office.</p><p>“No, I want to carry you,” was Chanyeol’s response.</p><p>Baekhyun didn’t protest anymore and allowed himself to be carried all the way up to their room where Chanyeol set him down gently on the bed and quickly stripped off his clothes, joining Baekhyun on the bed once his clothes had been discarded.</p><p>“Please stop working so much,” Baekhyun said as Chanyeol wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.</p><p>“I will baby, I will,” Chanyeol said, “for you I will.”</p><p>“Do it for me and our babies, they want to see a strong and happy daddy,” Baekhyun said, to which Chanyeol smiled, but Baekhyun could see the worries that his smile tried to hide.</p><p>Baekhyun didn’t take too long to fall into a blissful sleep, hoping that Chanyeol would do the same.</p><p> </p><p>♤</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Baekhyun was surprised to find Chanyeol still lying in bed beside him but that just proved how sleep deprived he’d been the past couple days. He looked so peaceful, Baekhyun didn’t want to move so that he wouldn’t accidentally wake him up.</p><p>He wanted to hold on to this moment as long as possible, somewhere deep in his mind he was afraid that if he let go he would lose Chanyeol forever. He didn’t know what his future would look like after he had Chanyeol’s babies. Would Chanyeol still want him?</p><p>He didn’t want to think about that just yet, he still had a few more weeks to start pondering that.</p><p>Chanyeol stirred in his sleep, draping an arm across Baekhyun’s stomach and pulling him closer. Warmth flooded Baekhyun’s body as Chanyeol’s arm remained rested against his belly, as if he was protecting Baekhyun and the babies with his entire body.</p><p>The truth was, he didn’t want this to end, he didn’t want to lose Chanyeol, he wanted to be a part of his life forever.</p><p>He was in love with Chanyeol. And he hoped Chanyeol felt the same.</p><p>Baekhyun felt himself falling back asleep in Chanyeol’s warm embrace, worrying about the future would have to wait.</p><p>It felt like hours passed before Baekhyun was waking up again, this time to a rustling on the bed. He kept his eyes closed so he could listen to what Chanyeol was doing.</p><p>A weight lifted off the bed followed by the sound of light footsteps towards the direction of the bathroom. Once he heard the door close and the shower start to run, Baekhyun opened his eyes and stretched his limbs. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was already close to 11, meaning they’d slept through almost the entire morning. </p><p>After a few more minutes of just lying in bed, Baekhyun decided to get up and see if Minseok had made anything for breakfast.</p><p>As he passed by Chanyeol’s office on the way to the kitchen he heard his phone ringing, and he couldn’t help but step inside and reach for it out of curiosity.</p><p>The caller turned out to be Sehun so Baekhyun simply decided to answer it.</p><p>“Yes?” he said.</p><p>“Chan—wait, who’s speaking?” came Sehun’s reply on the other end.</p><p>Baekhyun giggled. “It’s Baekhyunie, Chanyeol’s in the shower right now. Do you want me to leave a message for him?”</p><p>Sehun was quiet for a moment, then, “No, it’s fine, just tell him to call me as soon as possible. It’s urgent.”</p><p>“Oh—oh, okay, I’ll let him know,” Baekhyun said, suddenly growing worried. “Um Sehun… is everything okay?”</p><p>“Yes of course Baekie, there’s nothing to worry about, there’s just something Chanyeol needs to know about,” Sehun replied but Baekhyun wasn’t too convinced.</p><p>“I’ll tell him to call you as soon as he gets out of the shower,” Baekhyun said nonetheless.</p><p>“Great, thanks,” Sehun said and hung up shortly after.</p><p>Dropping Chanyeol’s phone in his pocket, he made his way to the kitchen where Jongdae and Minseok were silently chopping an assortment of vegetables.</p><p>“Well good morning madam sleeping beauty,” Minseok said when he noticed him walking in.</p><p>Baekhyun’s cheeks blushed from embarrassment. “Good morning.”</p><p>“I’m glad I didn’t cook breakfast, it would’ve gone bad by now…” he teased with a small smile. “Did you two finally get some sleep?”</p><p>Baekhyun nodded. “I got him to go to bed at a decent time.”</p><p>“Sit down Baek, I’ll start making something quick for you guys to eat,” Minseok said. He set down the knife he’d been holding and moved to the fridge to get ingredients. “Do you want coffee?”</p><p>“Yes please,” Baekhyun said, “Chanyeol probably will want some too.”</p><p>Minseok nodded and resumed what he’d been doing.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Chanyeol joined them in the kitchen, placing a sweet kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek before taking a seat beside him.</p><p>“For a second I thought you ran away from me,” Chanyeol teased.</p><p>Baekhyun replied with a kiss to his lips. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”</p><p>“Look at you two,” Jongdae said, “so domestic it makes me want to throw up.”</p><p>Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “As if you and Minseok aren’t grabbing each other’s asses when you think no one’s watching.”</p><p>Jongdae’s eyes went wide and his cheeks started turning pink.<br/>
“Come on Dae, you’re not very subtle about it,” Minseok said nonchalantly as he stir fried some vegetables.</p><p>“I—” Jongdae started but didn’t finish.</p><p>“Oh, Channie, Sehunie called, he said he wanted to talk to you,” Baekhyun said, taking Baekhyun’s phone from his pocket.</p><p>“Is it okay if I call him back now or do you want me to wait until after breakfast?” Chanyeol asked, and Baekhyun would be lying if he said he didn’t feel something flutter in his chest at the simple sentence.</p><p>“I—uh, no go ahead, he said it was urgent,” Baekhyun said.</p><p>Chanyeol smiled at him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before getting up from the table and walking a few steps away to call Sehun, only for his phone to start ringing before he could even unlock it.</p><p>“What’s up Jongin?” Chanyeol said.<br/>
Baekhyun was too far away to hear what Jongin was saying so he attempted to figure out from Chanyeol’s responses.</p><p>“I was just about to call him, why?” Chanyeol said, pausing to listen for what Jongin had to say.</p><p>At the flair of his nostrils, Baekhyun knew whatever Jongin had said couldn’t be good.</p><p>“Stubborn bastard,” he hissed. “I’ll be on my way there soon, give me 30 minutes.” He didn’t even wait for a reply from Jongin before he was pocketing his phone again and returning to the table.</p><p>“Is everything okay Chanyeol?” Baekhyun dared to ask.</p><p>Chanyeol let out a deep sigh. “Baek, I want you to listen to me very carefully…” The two men in the kitchen stilled.</p><p>Baekhyun didn’t like his tone.</p><p>“Your life could be in danger right now,” Chanyeol said, “some very bad people out there are starting to find out that you’re very precious to me so they will want to use you as leverage against me. I can’t let that happen.”</p><p>Without him realizing it, his heart had started beating faster.</p><p>“What are you going to do?” Baekhyun asked, but he knew he wouldn’t like the answer.</p><p>“Get to them before they get to you,” Chanyeol replied.</p><p> </p><p>♤</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun wasn’t allowed outside, at all, not even to the backyard. There were guards by all doors, Minseok and Jongdae were by his side all day, but whether to distract him or keep an eye on him Baekhyun couldn’t tell. It was well into the afternoon and they hadn’t heard word from Chanyeol. Baekhyun just hoped he was okay.</p><p>In the middle of the third movie they were watching together, Baekhyun’s phone began ringing, making him jump in his seat.</p><p>His hopes of it being Chanyeol were diminished when he saw an unrecognizable number on his screen.</p><p>“Who is it Baek?” Minseok asked, noticing him stare at his phone.</p><p>“I’m not sure, should I answer it?” Baekhyun said.</p><p>Minseok and Jongdae exchange a look.</p><p>“Let me,” Minseok said, holding out his hand for Baekhyun’s phone.</p><p>Baekhyun handed it over wordlessly and Minseok brought it up to his ear.</p><p>“Hello?” he said.</p><p>Baekhyun was close enough that he could hear the person on the other end. “Am I speaking to Byun Baekhyun?” the caller asked.</p><p>“Who’s asking?” Minseok said, already suspicious.</p><p>“This is from Itaewon Hospital, I am calling to speak to Mr. Byun about his mother,” the person said.</p><p>Baekhyun almost ripped the phone from Minseok’s hand. “Yes? What about her?” He’d been so busy with his new life that he barely had time to visit her nowadays, he couldn’t even remember the last time he saw her.</p><p>“Is this Mr. Byun speaking?” the caller said, and Baekhyun was too worried thinking about his mother that he didn’t notice the man’s change in tone.</p><p>“Yes! Yes it’s me!” Beside him, Minseok looked worried.</p><p>“I just spoke to the doctor and he tells me you mother is getting better,” the man went on.</p><p>“That’s—”</p><p>“It would be such a shame for Park Chanyeol’s foolish antics to get in the way of her recovery don’t you think?”</p><p>Baekhyun stilled, and before he knew it his mind had become completely clouded.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“My men are waiting for you outside, get in the car and come meet me at the hospital, if anyone tries to stop you or follow you your mother dies, do you understand?”</p><p>Baekhyun was silent, Minseok and Jongdae had unreadable expressions.</p><p>“You have one minute to decide. If in 60 seconds you are not in that car I will not hesitate to shoot her.” The line went dead.</p><p>Baekhyun was up before he even heard the second beep of the call ending.</p><p>“Baekhyun wait!” Minseok called after him.</p><p>“My mother is in danger!” Baekhyun yelled, tears already running down his cheeks. Whatever Minseok or Jongdae said after that he ignored.</p><p>He was at the front door impossibly quickly, ordering the guards to step aside. They complied with surprising ease.</p><p>Just as the man had said there were several cars waiting outside Chanyeol’s gates, and as he slipped past the opening gate one of the car doors opened and he went straight for it.</p><p>There were three other men in the car, eyeing him up and down like he was a meal to be devoured, but they thankfully remained a safe distance from him and remained silent the entire ride.</p><p>Baekhyun couldn’t think straight, he couldn’t calm his speeding heart, he was holding his fists closed so tightly that his nails left deep marks on his palms.</p><p>It felt like hours until they finally arrived at the hospital, Baekhyun pushing the door open before the car could even come to a stop.</p><p>He felt the men trailing behind him as he made his way into the hospital, walking straight past the nurses at the reception balcony. With a hand on the underside of his belly, he quickened his steps, fearing what he might find when he reached his mother’s room.</p><p>He was so focused on getting to his mother that he didn’t even notice Dr. Yixing walk past him, and only stopped in his tracks when he heard a pained grunt from behind him. When he turned around the three men were spasming on the floor, Yixing stood above them with syringes in his hands.    </p><p>“Yixing—” Yixing was in front of him in an instant, covering his mouth before he could speak. He tried to protest as Yixing pulled him towards his office, in the opposite direction of his mother’s room.</p><p>Only when they were in Yixing’s office with the door locked behind them did Yixing let him go.</p><p>Baekhyun opened his mouth to protest but Yixing spoke first. “Your mother is safe,” he blurted, “I can prove it to you.”</p><p>Baekhyun closed his mouth.</p><p>Yixing took his hand and led him to the room adjacent to his where he was used to doing his ultrasounds in, and just as Yixing his promised his mother was lying a hospital bed squeezed into the room, her usual machines attached to her.</p><p>Baekhyun’s tears poured out at the sight of his mother. He rushed to her side and picked up her delicate hand.</p><p>“Mom,” he sobbed, “I thought I was going to lose you.”</p><p>Only after he’d held his mother’s hand for a few minutes to make sure she was actually real did he begin to question what was happening.</p><p>“But…” he started, looking at Yixing for answer.</p><p>“Chanyeol knew they would strike at your own weakness so he planned for every possible scenario,” was the first thing Yixing said.</p><p>“But how do you…?” Baekhyun asked, confused as to how Yixing even knew what was happening.</p><p>Yixing let out a sigh. “With Chanyeol nothing’s ever a mere coincidence.”</p><p>Baekhyun took a moment to let everything sink in.</p><p>He hadn’t even gathered all of his thoughts before there was a loud knocking on the door.</p><p>Yixing held up a hand telling him to wait while he went back out to the main office and reached for the door.</p><p>“It’s me Xing,” came Chanyeol’s deep voice.</p><p>Baekhyun was already halfway to the door when Chanyeol came running inside, throwing his arms around him.</p><p>“Byun Baekhyun, oh my god how I love you.”</p><p>Baekhyun froze. Chanyeol only noticed it after another moment.</p><p>He’d never seen such a sad expression on Chanyeol’s face. “I—I’m sorry, I—I shouldn’t—”</p><p>“I love you too,” Baekhyun said before he could finish.</p><p>They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, both taking labored breaths, but if it was from adrenaline or the sudden rush of emotions Baekhyun couldn’t tell.</p><p>“So you don’t want me to leave after I have the babies?” Baekhyun broke the silence.</p><p>“Leave? Why on Earth would I want you to do that?” Chanyeol said like it was the craziest thing he’d ever heard. “Baekhyun, I am seriously, deeply, and <em>very much</em> in love with you. If you’ll have me I’d like to live the rest of my life with you.”</p><p>Baekhyun broke into the biggest smile he could ever manage while tears of joy streaked down his cheeks. “Yes,” he said while he nodded, “yes, I’d love that.”</p><p> </p><p>♤</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>One month later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Where is my husband’s hot chocolate?” Chanyeol growled at his assistant.</p><p>“<em>Chanyeol</em> don’t yell at him…” Baekhyun said from where he lounged on the couch flipping through a magazine.</p><p>Chanyeol huffed. “I’m just worried about you my precious, I know you’ve been talking about how much you wanted hot chocolate lately,” he said, turning to his husband.</p><p>“I know baby, but that’s no reason to yell at your sweet secretary,” Baekhyun said.</p><p>“Hey Chanyeol, sorry I’m late,” came a voice entering the office, immediately catching Baekhyun’s attention.</p><p>“Soo?” he said, looking up from his magazine to be met with the short boy’s soft doe eyes.</p><p>“Hey B,” Kyungsoo said with a smile, unfazed by seeing Baekhyun in Chanyeol’s office. </p><p>“But—How—” Baekhyun started, unsure of what question to ask first.</p><p>“With Chanyeol, nothing’s a mere coincidence,” Kyungsoo said, echoing Yixing’s words from weeks ago.</p><p>“Of course I had to keep an eye on you while we were apart,” Chanyeol said, moving to Baekhyun’s side after taking the coffee cups from Kyungsoo’s hands.</p><p>“So you—Soo was working for you this whole time?” Baekhyun asked.</p><p>“Just like Dr. Xing,” Kyungsoo said, taking a seat across from the couple. “I missed you B,” he added.</p><p>“I missed you too Soo,” Baekhyun said. “Thanks for always looking out for me.”</p><p>Kyungsoo chuckled. “He’d have my head if I ever let <em>anything</em> happen to his precious sweetheart.”</p><p>Baekhyun felt his cheeks heat up as Chanyeol just chuckled at Kyungsoo.</p><p>“To be fair, you said you’d always wanted to own a coffee shop,” the mafia lord said.</p><p>Had Chanyeol really opened a coffee shop for one of his mafia employees just so he could give Baekhyun a job while keeping an eye on him? </p><p>“I decided whether to be flattered that you care that much about me or concerned…” Baekhyun said.</p><p>“Take it as a compliment,” Kyungsoo said. “Anyways, how are the two little peas?”</p><p>Baekhyun smiled, placing a hand on his belly. “They’re doing great, I’m due in 6 weeks,” he replied.</p><p>Chanyeol’s hand joined his on top of his bump, rubbing soothing circles on it.</p><p>Baekhyun instantly felts two simultaneous kicks in his stomach, letting out a quiet <em>umph</em> at the sheer strength of their babies.</p><p>“Is everything okay baby?” Chanyeol asked, suddenly concerned.</p><p>“It’s like they know it’s their dad, they just start kicking so much,” Baekhyun said, taking Chanyeol’s hand and placing it on the side of his stomach so he can feel it.</p><p>Chanyeol’s face lit up instantly at the feeling of his babies under the palm of his hand.</p><p>“You wanna feel it too Soo?” Baekhyun asked, remembering that they still had company in the room.</p><p>Kyungsoo just replied with a nod and made his way over to their couch and hesitantly placed his hand on Baekhyun’s stomach.</p><p>The two men felt around his stomach for a few minutes, smiles getting brighter each time they felt something.</p><p>“What’s going on in here gentlemen?” came a voice from the entrance to the office, startling Kyungsoo back, though Chanyeol seemed unfazed.</p><p>“Oh Kyungsoo—h-hi,” Jongin said, voice suddenly turning into a stutter, and Baekhyun didn’t miss the pinkish tint to his cheeks.</p><p>“Hi Jongin, how are you?” Kyungsoo said with a cute smile.</p><p>“Doing good, and you?” Jongin asked.</p><p>Kyungsoo nodded. “Great. Um… now that all <em>that</em> was over, how about that cup of coffee you promised me?”</p><p>Jongin’s only response was the brightest Baekhyun had ever seen from him.</p><p>“Now that you two have your date set up, care to tell me why you’re here in the first place?” Chanyeol said, breaking Jongin’s stare.</p><p>“Oh—yeah, um Junmyeon is here to meet with you,” Jongin said. “He’s in meeting room 3.”</p><p>Chanyeol nodded and got up from the couch, smoothing out the wrinkles on his blazer.</p><p>Baekhyun was surprised when he extended a hand to him, gesturing for him to come along. </p><p>“Really?” Baekhyun asked.</p><p>“Of course,” Chanyeol said, “this is your mafia now too, <em>husband</em>.”</p><p>Baekhyun instantly reddened at the word. “O-okay.” He allowed Chanyeol to help him up and followed him out of the office towards the hallway of conference rooms.</p><p>Chanyeol pushed the door open to the conference room Jongin had mentioned only to let out a groan at what he saw. “<em>Oh Sehun</em>.”</p><p>Baekhyun peered over his shoulder to see what he was whining about, and once his eyes landed on Sehun and Junmyeon it was clear what Chanyeol had walked in on.</p><p>Sehun’s cheeks were pink from embarrassment as he smoothed out his hair and Junmyeon kept his back to them as he got down from the desk and straightened out his suit.</p><p>“It was my fault,” Junmyeon said, turning around to face them.</p><p>Chanyeol sighed. “No use in lying, I know Sehun too well… I’m just glad we got here before things got worse.”</p><p>Sehun avoided Chanyeol’s eyes as he slowly stepped away from Junmyeon, whispering something quick in his ear before excusing himself from the room.</p><p>Junmyeon’s cheeks were still red by the time Baekhyun and Chanyeol sat across from him to talk.</p><p>“So this is your prized possession,” Junmyeon began.</p><p>“Yes,” Chanyeol replied with a hand on Baekhyun’s thigh underneath the table. “You can call him B.”</p><p>Junmyeon nodded. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said to Baekhyun.</p><p>“Likewise,” Baekhyun said.</p><p>“So…” Chanyeol said, “what brings you here? Other than to suck Sehun’s face…” Junmyeon’s cheeks reddened at the mention of Sehun.</p><p>Junmyeon cleared his throat before he spoke. “I’d like to create a permanent alliance with you, perhaps even merge with your mafia if you accept.”</p><p>Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. “Why?”</p><p>“You have no major rivals at the moment, but when you <em>do</em>, won’t it be beneficial to you to have your ranks nearly doubled?” Junmyeon replied, tone more serious.</p><p>“What makes you say I <em>will</em> have another rival? Is there anything you’d like to share?” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun was in constant awe of Chanyeol’s intelligence.</p><p>Junmyeon shrugged. “I might…”</p><p>“What’s in it for you? I gain power but what do you gain?” Chanyeol asked.</p><p>This time Junmyeon sighed. “To be honest with you, I’m tired of this whole <em>mafia leader</em> thing, I just want to quit, so this was a much better alternative to just disbanding my group.”</p><p>Chanyeol looked like he was thinking it through. “Alright, fine, I’ll accept your deal, give me a week and you’ll all be settled in. I’ll have my lawyers write a contract.”  Baekhyun didn’t really see the point in <em>lawyers</em> when all they were doing was break the law but he didn’t question it.</p><p>Junmyeon nodded. “Sounds good.”</p><p>“Great, now you and Sehun can go back to what you two were doing, just please, don’t leave a mess,” Chanyeol said, and Junmyeon’s cheeks instantly reddened yet again.</p><p>♤</p><p> </p><p>They were at Dr. Yixing’s office again for one of their last few ultrasounds and Chanyeol just could not contain his excitement.</p><p>“<em>Awe</em> look at our babies,” he cooed at the screen. “Aren’t they so cute honey?”</p><p>Baekhyun smiled at his husband. “I can’t tell who’s cuter, you or the babies.”</p><p>Beside him, Yixing chuckled. “I think Chanyeol wins.”</p><p>“How’s everything looking Xing? Are they doing good? Everything normal?” Chanyeol asked.</p><p>“Everything is perfect Chanyeol, not to worry,” Yixing assured him.</p><p>Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun, placing a chaste kiss to his lips. “I’m so happy baby.”</p><p>Baekhyun’s smile mirrored Chanyeol’s. “Me too baby.”</p><p>“Aweee you two are so cute,” Yixing said. “Now <em>I </em>want a boyfriend.”</p><p>They all broke into laughter at Yixing’s pouting.</p><p>Once the laughter died down after a few minutes, Yixing recovered himself enough to ask, “How about we set a date for the big day?”</p><p> </p><p>♤</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>EPILOGUE</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Five years later</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“<em>Jisoo</em>, please stop messing with the bow—Chanyeol, stop playing with Jaemin, he’s not going to want to sit still,” Baekhyun said, head darting from side to side to keep track of his children and his big baby of a husband. </p><p>“But baby, doesn’t he look so cute in his little Gucci outfit?” Chanyeol said, lifting Jaemin in the air like an airplane, making the little boy go into a fit of laughter.</p><p>“Daddy I don’t want to wear the bow!” their little girl whined to Chanyeol.</p><p>Chanyeol lowered Jaemin from the air and turned to his daughter. “Why not sweetheart? You look so pretty with it,” Chanyeol said, crouching down so he was at the same level as his daughter. “Right Jaemin-ah? Doesn’t your sister look so pretty?”</p><p>Jaemin nodded silently.</p><p>Jisoo continued to pout.</p><p>“How about this baby, if you wear the bow for the pictures we can go see ponies this afternoon,” Chanyeol said.</p><p>A smile instantly replaced Jisoo’s pout as she nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>Beside him, Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Chanyeol spoiled her too much.</p><p>“Alright, now let mommy fix your hair so that we can take the picture,” Chanyeol said, and Jisoo nodded.</p><p>Baekhyun crouched down and fixed the bow in Jisoo’s hair while Chanyeol ran his fingers through Jaemin’s hair to get rid of the flyaways.</p><p>Once both children looked ready for the picture, Chanyeol and Baekhyun each picked one of them up and turned to the photographer, who’d been patiently waiting behind the camera for them to take the picture.</p><p>“Alright, all smile, one…two…three…” the photographer said followed by a flash from the camera and lights surrounding them. “One more, big smile, big smile,” the photographer said, and took more pictures. “Alright kiddos give momma and daddy a kiss on the cheek,” he instructed, and Jisoo obeyed easily, crashing her lips against Baekhyun’s cheek, but Jaemin made a face which led to Chanyeol placing a kiss on his cheek instead, long enough for the photographer to take a picture before Jaemin pushed him away.</p><p>Chanyeol and Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh at their son’s antics.</p><p>“Mr. Chanyeol, if you could move a little closer to your husband please,” Chanyeol moved per the photographer’s instructions. “Good, now move just slightly behind him and wrap your other hand around his waist.” The photographer nodded as Chanyeol moved into place and instructed the kids to say <em>kimchi</em> before snapping more pictures.</p><p>“Excellent, now one of just the adults?” the photographer asked.</p><p>Chanyeol and Baekhyun exchanged a look and nodded.<br/>
Minseok and Jongdae were quick to step forward to take the kids from their arms—with some protest from Jisoo, but she got quiet after Chanyeol whispered something in her ear.</p><p>Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun from behind and pulled him close to his chest. </p><p>“You spoil her too much,” Baekhyun whispered without moving his lips too much.</p><p>Chanyeol chuckled lightly from behind. “I can’t help it honey, she’s too cute. You know I’m easily seduced…”</p><p>Baekhyun silently rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Alright, big smile from the parents, and one… two…” the photographer said and the camera flashed twice. “Okay, great, now Mr. Baekhyun if you could turn around and face your husband,” Baekhyun did as told, “yes, perfect, now look at each other not me.”</p><p>Bringing his eyes up to meet Chanyeol’s, a smile instantly grew on Baekhyun’s lips. Standing in front of him, with his arms around him, was the most amazing man Baekhyun had ever met in his life, and that he was certain of. Without a doubt he intended on spending the rest of his life with Chanyeol, making priceless memories, watching their kids and themselves grow old, and not a day would go by in which he’d never fail to tell Chanyeol how much he loved him.</p><p>“I love you Chanyeol,” he said then, as he stared into his eyes.</p><p>“I love you too Baekhyun,” Chanyeol replied, right before the camera flashed one more time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had so much fun writing this and I am so glad I had some extra time to add some more scenes before the posting! I hope you guys like it, please tell me what you guys thought in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>